Lo roto se puede arreglar
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Al final Shinra logro resurgir, con apoyo de los que un día lograron su caída. Pero a pesar de aquello ahora estaban elevando a Midgar a una era en la cual el progreso iba siendo lo más notorio. Por aquello lograron captar la atención de un continente que también se recuperaba. Pidiendo un pacto con la organización Shinra, haciendo que estos fueran para acordar el tratado. CxL
1. Chapter 1

—Realmente no tengo elección ¿me equivoco? —una voz profunda y calmada hablo.

Se encontraban dos personas en lo que sería una oficina de lujo en su mejor momento, las decoración y cada detalle de aquella sala estaba cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle por lo cual solo denotaba el estado casi perfecto del lugar, y dando a entender lo caro que seria también.

—no te estoy obligando, pero siendo el último de los soldados en pie, me gustaría que me acompañaras, realmente agradecería aquello, además la remuneración sería demasiado alta como para pasarla por alto, en su momento dijiste que nunca colaborarías conmigo, pero viendo la situación, creo que sería el mejor momento para pasar de pagina, después de todo reconstruimos este lugar y lo volvimos una potencia nuevamente, gracias a tus terroristas y nuestros recursos, se genero lo que siempre quisieron la fuente de energía limpia que anhelaban ¿no sería lo mejor ahora hacer las paces? —comento la segundo voz de forma tranquila y con un toque de simpatía, que no se podría interpretar como el mejor de todos, pero de igual forma hacia su trabajo.

—Nunca confiare en ti, Rufus, pero de igual forma aceptare, es demasiado como dijiste, la vida ahora es barata, pero un poco más para el orfanato no estaría mal…—termino la persona, viendo directamente a la cara a Rufus.

El nombrado sonrió mientras se acomodaba mejor su traje color blanco puro, sonreía de un lado más aun cuando vio como la persona con la cual estuvo hablando salía de las sombras, eso solo significaba que todo pasaría sin percances extra.

—me alegra tenerte con nosotros Cloud, nos prepararemos mañana, para salir, debemos ser cuidadosos, no sabes cómo actuaran cada residente, por lo que se y averigüe son un poco extremistas, por lo cual el tener la mejor arma cuidando esto me tranquiliza, lo último que necesito es un secuestro hacia mi persona con la exigencia del uso gratis de nuestros recursos—Rufus hablo mientras observaba al ahora conocido como Cloud, ropas negras en su totalidad, pantalones militares negros, botas de combate negras, una camisa de cuello de tortuga color negro y una hombrera con la forma de un lobo en uno de sus hombros, solo para que del cual se extendiera una tela color negro tapando en su totalidad aquel brazo, terminando en cada mano tenía unos guantes color negro. Pero no era lo que resaltaba en él, no, eran sus ojos, que parecían brillar mientras que un cabello desafiante a la gravedad de color rubio se ergio por toda la cabeza.

—Asegurare de que no la jodas, hasta allí, nos vemos mañana por la mañana aun debo cuidar de los asuntos de seguridad—Cloud finalizo rápido y cortante para dedicarse a salir del lugar de donde estaba.

La nueva torre Shinra, casi reconstruida en su totalidad, mientras caminaba por el lujoso edificio pudo ver como cada persona retrocedía de su presencia. Llegando hasta el ascensor, pudo tener una vista de la nueva ciudad…

Nunca pensó que sería posible, nunca creyó que algo así sucediera, pero toda la ciudad se recupero, estando en un punto en el cual el pasado era solo eso, si bien aún quedaban lugares los cuales no fueron aun reconstruidos, casi en su totalidad lo que ocupaban todos los sectores ahora mismo eran lo más avanzado que pensaría.

La evolución de una ciudad que se venía en la decadencia para convertirse en un punto mejor incluso en su tiempo de apogeo, era algo que no creyó posible ni siquiera en sus sueños más lejanos, la nueva Shinra dio el trabajo bueno, la energía con precio casi simbólico y esta vez no mentían en cuanto a la energía limpia que daban…

Cada piso que bajaba podía ver como se acercaba más, antes solo en la central donde residió la vieja torre era la que estaba totalmente civilizada y con una lucidez impresionante, mientras que dejando un poco más de lado aquel entorno casi en su totalidad era unos terrenos peligroso.

Lo cual cambio cuando el nuevo ejercitó fue anunciado, quizá no fueran militarmente tan fuertes como en su mejor momento, pero contaban con mejoras en la tecnología, incluso capaces de enfrentarse a países sin problemas, la nueva Shinra era buena. O al menos eso querían pensar la mayoría de las personas las cuales solo rezaban para que aquel momento en que la vida era para mejor perdurada.

Cloud también deseo aquello, terminando de bajar camino con toda la paciencia del mundo hacia la puerta principal, las miradas no cesaron, el miedo era lo que más lo hacía reconocer, a pesar de salvarlos tantas veces, ellos simplemente no podía dejar de temer a lo que no comprendían, y la fuerza que el poseía iba más allá de la comprensión de una persona normal.

No es como si él lo quisiera de esa forma sino que él fue hecho de de esa forma dando.

Llegando a su motocicleta decidió noto que levanto la vista, ya estaba atardeciendo, los rayos del sol bañaban con una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no se había visto por culpa de las nubes de contaminación que antes rondaban por cada lugar del lugar. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado Cloud noto como le quedaban unas cuantas horas más antes de la partida con la compañía, no quería llegar a ningún lugar, el solo quería estar solo, no había nada más que eso, por lo cual, decidió que simplemente se la pasaría la noche en cualquiera hotel o algo parecido. Simplemente.

Ya no podía formar parte de ese mundo nuevo.

…

En otra ubicación a una distancia bastante, por no decir enorme se encontraba el lugar el cual iba a ser visitado por una compañía la cual les aseguraba que a cierto precio y acuerdos les brindaría una mejor forma de vida, aquella ciudad con una ambiente lúgubre pero a la vez normal era lo que se podría interpretar como una ciudad estándar luego de una situación difícil he allí la razón por la cual ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo un trato con una compañía, que había monopolizado todo su continente y lo elevo a lo más alto.

—Realmente no tengo ganas de ir solo para ver como venden lo que queda de este lugar…El miedo que tenían por los que no eran de Nido, se esfumo de la nada, y yo sé que no es para nada fácil convencer a los demás de dejar sus viejos hábitos, me sorprende que después de todo los de Sactum fueran los que tuvieran la idea… —una voz femenina hablo con cansancio.

—Ho, vamos no seas así, no viste el distrito de prueba que se armo, en tan solo unas semanas fue el que más progreso tuvo en toda la región—otra voz hablo mientras que en vez de sonar cansada sonaba alegre—además por lo que escuche la vida allí es una de las mejores que se puede conseguir, quizá deberíamos mudarnos, si se aceptan las negociaciones ellos aceptaran inmigrantes ¡para mi suena grandioso! —termino con un grito alegre.

—vamos Serah…por favor solo unos minutos sin gritar o ese entusiasmo solo atraerá más atención de la cual crees—esta vez la segunda persona hablo mientras que se tonó mostraba algo de diversión al notar la inquietud de Serah viendo como la mayoría de las personas la miraban, siendo que ahora mismo se encontraban caminando hacia donde sería el punto de encuentro.

—No seas así Lightning...ya sabes cómo me pongo…además deberías apurarte según por lo que dijeron en las noticias llegarían en una hora como mucho, por lo cual no deberías ausentarte, no será tan complicado solo sentarse u observar a los gordos hablar y ya está—comento Serah mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y daba zancadas más largas, imitando a un niño en comportamiento.

Después de un rato más de haber hablado ambas se detuvieron en donde sería el edificio, los guardias de la entrada los miraban con resignación mientras que solo enojaba más a Lightning, dando un pensamiento viendo a la persona a su lado.

¿Tan malo es el color rosa en el cabello?

Bufo por lo bajo mientras que su rostro impasible se vino presente pasando de largo a los guardias.

— ¡nos vemos después hermana! —la voz de Serah sonó después de aquello, giro su cuello viendo como la chica sonreía mientras que agitaba su mano.

Despidiéndose de su hermana con un simple movimiento de mano, cambio su semblante uno frio, incluso mayor que el de hace unos minutos, solo para volver a mirar a los guardias los cuales retrocedieron un poco al ver la forma de mirar la peli rosa, la cual no era la más amistosa en sí.

Dejando aquello de lado, Lightning se dirigió hacia donde sería el ascensor del edificio, la central, por así decir, los miembros de la guardia debían estar presentes para asegurar que todo aquello, aunque ella misma no se consideraba como miembro de parte de los guardias, pero de igual forma ella fue llamada.

Si es que pasaran todos los trámites, no llegaría a mayores, si bien sabía de la economía bastante alta de la otra región que vendría, se suponía que no eran más que una compañía de electricidad, incluso dudaba de su tecnología, quizá de pura suerte encontraron la manera de poder conseguir lo que sea que obtuvieron para generar la energía que afirmaban tener.

Incluso al momento en que noto cuando estaban llegando solo bufo, quizá ellos tuvieran una mejor fuente de electricidad, pero ella cuando vio los tres dirigibles supuso que no estaban tan avanzados como todo el mundo realmente suponía, esos fueron los pensamientos de Lightning, bueno eso hasta que llegaron al punto para aterrizar.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver como las anclas salían disparadas desde las naves hasta que la tierra, en el momento en que llegaron al suelo estas se auto desmontaron como rearmándose en cuatro tubos los cuales se insertaron en el suelo dejando a la nave estática en su posición mientras que esta bajaba de a poco al suelo. Había algo que no noto por la distancia. El tamaño de cada dirigible era mayor de lo que parecía en su momento, cada uno tenía envergaduras de cientos de metros.

Cuando el dirigible central estuvo en el suelo este abrió el compartimiento que tenía enfrente, donde se suponía que seria para alzar o bajar cosas, de aquellas maquinas de color negro con un enorme símbolo rojo en cada lado, con un logotipo color rojo en forma de rombo junto con letras blancas.

Después de aquello empezaron desembarcaron tropas, muchas más de las que podría creer, era como si estuvieran preparados para una guerra.

Vio como cada soldado se alineaba dejando un camino en el centro, por donde vio a los que se suponían que serían los peces gordos, o mejor dicho los que mandaban.

Solo dos personas bajaron por después de aquella exhibición, el saludo de cada solado no se hizo esperar mientras que caminaban.

Más que una reunión con una compañía de electricidad parecía una reunión con otros gobernantes de otra región…la cual no estaba atrasada como creía la peli rosa, las armas que llevaban eran bastantes avanzadas, a simple vista se notaba.

Las dos personas que caminaban tranquilamente, ambos eran rubias, y ambos llevaban vestimentas opuestas.

Mientras que uno llevaba un traje blanco que a simple vista denotaba el dinero, la tela era demasiado buena como para poder ser de cualquiera persona. Él camino tranquilamente mientras llevaba unas carpetas en mano. Era la descripción de gobernante que venia que hacer lo que necesitaba para su propio beneficio. Aquel hombre vestido de blanco no era solo un hombre con una empresa, era el líder de prácticamente todo un continente.

Más la persona a su lado no era para menos. Si bien vestía completamente de negro, no era lo que resaltaba, era la cantidad de espadas en su espalda, y el físico que denotaba el entrenamiento. Lightning supuso o que era el guardia personal o bien era el general de aquel ejercito. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que fuera para intimidar, después de todo ¿no eran aquellas espadas casi de su mismo tamaño?

Cuando ambos llegaron a los mandos de su propio país, se puso rígida, cada acción por parte de ellos mostraba despreocupación, algo matutino. Notando que no era para ellos nada nuevo el tratar con esta clase de situación.

No pudo escuchar mucho lo que ocurría solo pudo esperar o ver, cada acción podía ser peligrosa, empezaron el recorrido en las instalaciones solo para llegar a la sala donde seria la junta, una vez allí, una mesa redonda de gran tamaño se pudo observar, la cantidad de sillas y ocupantes era bastante, denotando que era el lugar de la toma de decisión.

Ella noto como el que había bajado junto al que suponía que era el presidente, no había cambiado de expresión en todo el tiempo, ni se inmuto, solo se quedo parado al lado de la persona vestida de blanco, el hombre con el traje blanco no tardo en sentarse en su asiento mientras esperaba a los demás participantes de la reunión. Todo iba de acuerdo a todo lo que se previo.

Se presento el plan de pago, los beneficios y demás cosas, Lightning debía admitir que era mejor de lo que creía el trato, no había que hacer mucho…era prácticamente un regalo. Todo iba a bien hasta que uno de los funcionarios en un rápido movimiento saco un arma y apunto al que sería el presidente de.

Más la reacción del que se proclamo en un momento dado de la reunión el presidente no cambio en nada, solo observo con desinterés para pronunciar unas simples palabras.

— Cloud…—susurro Rufus, sin despegar su vista del hombre el cual lo apuntaba.

Lo siguiente ni ella misma supo que paso, ella pudo escuchar el sonido de que alguien había disparado, la temperatura había bajado de golpe casi al mismo tiempo, casi como si cambiaran el clima.

Noto como la persona de negro tenía su mano izquierda levantada hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el hombre que apuntaba el arma, le extraño que después de aquel sentimiento de frio la mano de aquella persona humeara como si él estuviera a una temperatura baja. Ella lo vio pero no lo creyó…simplemente no era algo que estuviera esperando de los visitantes.

Girando su cuello hacia la dirección del agresor, le sorprendió demasiado, aquella persona y detrás de él estaba completamente cubierta de hielo, no había duda, aquel sujeto que acompañaba al hombre de blanco, acababa de usar magia…

Incluso la bala que había salido se quedo congelada en el aire, siendo esta sostenida por una línea de hielo que salía desde el arma del que hace unos momentos se suponía que estaba a cargo de alguna función.

Los demás simplemente se pusieron rígidos mientras observaban lo que acababa de pasar, ella no los culpaba, después de todo no estaban acostumbrados a ver magia, ella no se acostumbro tampoco a ese hecho puesto que solo los I'Cie, o mejor dicho un Lu'Cie, era capaz de realizar dicha acción.

Pero se suponía que ya no podía existir más de ellos.

—mis más sinceras disculpas por la acción de Cloud, creía que solo detendrías la bala, me sorprende que usaras materia, bueno ¿Lo mataste? —hablaba el presidente con tranquilidad, viendo al hombre de traje negro.

Lo primero que hizo Cloud fue soplar un poco, dejando salir una pequeña nube de humo de abaja temperatura.

En la mente de Lightning, estaba intentando relacionar las cosas, a pesar de las pocas menciones, ya tenía una idea de que no fue magia que ella conocía, por la mención de lo que sea que hubiera sido la materia, y segundo era que aquel hombre se llamaba Cloud, quizá ella no hubiera hecho una cara en ese momento, pero supuso que él estaba en la misma situación que ella estuvo hace tiempo con los acontecimientos de Serah, ella dejo su nombre para ir por algo que representara todo menos debilidad.

—Inmovilizado, no voy a usar mis espadas con algo tan inútil como eso—una respuesta carente de emoción, y una mirada muerta fueron dadas por Cloud— agradece de que no hubiera dejado que te diera el tiro Rufus—comento de la misma manera desinteresada.

La habitación estaba en silencio, hasta que volvieron a reanudar las negociaciones, a pesar del atentado, no se tomaron en nada aquella situación por lo cual, tranquilizo más los miembros del Gobierno.

Cloud, simplemente no quería saber más nada de aquella situación, él sabía que si mataban a Rufus, entonces alguien de sangre caliente tomaría el puesto de Presidente, solo causaría más problemas de los que aun tenia.

Por lo cual no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo, usar la materia que tenía dentro era la mejor opción, él podía detener la bala con la mano enguantada que tenía, él podía desviar la bala, cortarla y demás, pero eso implicaría que debía moverse más de lo que quería. No quería proteger a Rufus o hacer algo por Shinra pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Sintió como la mirada de varios guardias se posaba en el, todos y cada uno con miedo u odio, la razón ni él sabía, quizá la magia era un tabú o algo así o usar magia, en aquel lugar no estaba permitido, lo que sea que fuese no le importaba, no se quedaría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

—la situación no es la mejor, después de aquel atentado supongo que no quiero invertir en algo que se que será destruido sin más si se les da la oportunidad, por lo cual dejare algunos miembros de confianza para que puedan supervisar lo que transcurre—al instante en que Rufus comento eso, movió su mano señalando a Cloud.

—Él es una de las personas que quedaran a cargo de la seguridad del lugar junto con varios guardias más, no pienso perder por algo tan mediocre como un atentado— al momento en que termino todos en la sala empezaron a discutir hasta que aceptaron que eventualmente debido al incidente no podía negarse—excelente ahora nos retiraremos, dejare una de las unidades que traje para que cuiden y hagan lo que sea necesario, sobre los materiales ya están dentro del dirigible—termino Rufus para levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia afuera.

Cloud al escuchar esas palabras, realmente se enojo y sorprendió a la vez, sabía que Rufus siempre tenía algo de más, al menos le ayudaba la situación, tendría más tiempo para estar solo y concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba, no es que despreciara su hogar, era solo que no se sentía que encajaba, el nunca se sintió que era parte de algo, y aquí no era la excepción.

Lightning al ver todo eso, pensó que fue lo mejor, debía saber si realmente era posible que aun existieran los I'Cie o no. Solo necesitaba una conversación para saber que era y que es lo que debía hacer. No quería volver a participar de ninguna guerra, no era algo de lo cual quisiera, por lo tanto si pudiera prevenir con antelación, todo lo realizaría, este era el nuevo Nido, por lo cual no quería que se repitieran los acontecimientos de la última vez.

Cuando vio que ambos hombre abandonan la sala pudo ver como algunos miembros que era del parte, aun ella no sabía si era una compañía o un ejército, aquellos miembros que estaban presentes no tenían la mirada de soberbia que normalmente contaban los de Sactum o PSICOM, pero igual había el toque no normalidad en sus facciones.

Siguiendo con la mirada todo aquello dejado por los dirigibles observo como el hombre con el que quería hablar estaba parado viendo como el presiente de subía en aquel dirigible para que empezaran a levantarse y partir, si había algo que ella debía admitir era que por dentro de los dirigibles se veía bastante avanzados en tecnología.

Al tiempo en que despego aquel vehículo Lightning se acerco tranquilamente hacia el hombre. El semblante de ambos lo decía todo en sus caras, y era sobre no ser de muchos amigos.

Una vez Lightning estuvo frente a Cloud, este se quedo mirándola como esperando algo, por lo cual la peli rosa también se quedo mirándolo, era un competencia de quien debía hablar primero, por estúpido que pareciese eso era lo que sucedía.

Lightning al ver los ojos del hombre frente a ella noto como parecían brillar, dando un aspecto menos lúgubre del que antes tenía. Siendo ella la que se acerco decidió ceder por esta vez y hablar.

—Sargento Lightning Farron—comento ella, no sabía si su rango aun seguía en pie, pero de todas formas lo uso—estoy queriendo saber acerca del truco que uso unos minutos antes, por lo cual le pediría si pudiera responder unas preguntas—la voz de la peli rosa fue firme sin vacilación alguna, y mucho menos muestras de miedo hacia el hombre que tenía enfrente.

Cloud miro a la recién llegada, lo único que quería hacer ahora era descansar, había llevado unas semanas casi sin dormir y con todo lo que Rufus armo ahora suponía que no iba a ser posible aquello, eso hasta que básicamente le estaba tirando en otro continente, dejando el tema de lado, Cloud miro a la peli rosa la cual no había cambiado nada su forma de mirarlo. Se notaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

— Sígueme —fue todo lo que el rubio comento mientras empezó a caminar dentro de aquel dirigible que se había quedado.

Lightning pudo ver el miedo en cada soldado presente, la razón era el hombre rubio, no sabía si era exactamente famoso o si eran las espadas. Dejando aquello en su mente la peli rosa observo a su alrededor.

Como ella supuso el interior de la nave era muy avanzado, podía ver a simple vista, quizá por fuera pareciese algo atrasado, pero en el interior de aquella nave todo era de tecnológico, incluso pudo ver algunos autómatas moverse, también una persona o dos con una prótesis mecánica en su totalidad, sean quienes sean ellos no eran para nada atrasados.

Dejando los alrededores visualizo como el hombre que ella tenía enfrente si bien tenía músculos, no eran excesivos como Snow. Su forma de andar era pesada, casi como si quisiera arrastrar sus pies, parecía cansado. Más al ver mejor su rostro noto que efectivamente tenia ojeras bastantes profundas. Aquellos sumado a la cara de pocos amigos no era exactamente la persona más agradable.

— Llegamos—escucho al hombre hablar mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su bolsillo. Al ver como pasaba la tarjea por un lector supuso que era de acceso.

Una vez entro en la sala, ella tomo sus precauciones para luego ingresar. Era como una habitación normal de hotel, por así decir, no era el lugar que precisamente esperaba llegar.

—siéntate donde quieras— la voz de Cloud sonó mientas que caminaba a una puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación. Lightning observo cómo solo había una coma grande en el centro, una televisión enfrente de esta junto a un sillón que se encontraba unos metros de la cama.

Si realmente ese sujeto era de los que pesaban que podía llegar a meter a cualquier mujer si quieren a su cama estaba muy equivocado, debió a aquel pensamiento Lightning frunció el seño, quizá la fachada de persona fría y distante solo era eso, la fachada y estos eran sus verdaderos colores.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de aquello decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones color negro que estaban en el lugar, le resultaba perturbador que su tecnología y entretenimiento fuera tan igual a la de su propio lugar, era como si hubieran trabajado entre si desde siempre compartiendo los mismos avances.

Pudo ver como aquella persona regresaba cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Su rostro solo denotaba cansancio mientras que en vez de las seis espadas en su espalda ahora solo llevaba una, la cual era enorme y con ranuras raras. Aquella espada que el rubio llevaba en su mano se notaba que era casi o más grande que el.

Si era el método para intentar parecer peligroso, funcionaria con cualquiera a la hora de intimidar, pero contra Lightning no era la misma historia, ella misma era la que solía realizar aquella acción.

Poco a poco Cloud camino en dirección al sofá opuesto que se encontraba en la habitación, por opuesto era en la dirección en la que estaba colocado, dejando de frente a ambos, pero a una cierta distancia.

Él rubio bajo la espada de gran tamaño a su lado mientras que con la otra mano la cual no había movido ponía algo frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba entre los dos sillones, cerveza.

— No tengo mucho interés en lo que vas a preguntar, pero estaré aquí un tiempo y mientras menos molestes mejor—fue sin rodeos él rubio mientras que abrió una de las tantas latas que habían en la mesa.

Lightning se molesto por el comentario, el solo la estaba viendo como una molestia, nada más, al ver la mano del hombre apuntar hacia las bebidas que ahora se encontraban frente a la mesa. Decidió solo por cortesía tomarla, lo que noto también era mismo logo de Shinra en aquella bebida.

—seré directa, espero que respondas con veracidad, de lo contrario me forzare a usar la fuerza—empezó Lightning con una voz que mostraba la igual falta de empatía que la de Cloud.

— La magia no es algo normal, por lo cual solo quiero saber ¿Cómo la realizaste? —hablo la peli rosa para ver fijamente al rubio el cual mostraba la misma empatía que ella.

— Materia, es algo comercial, o al menos lo era, por lo cual no tengo problemas en decirlo, se extraía de cierta energía y después de ciertas circunstancias se transformaba en lo que es—Cloud hablo mientras que movía una de sus manos hacia su único brazo cubierto por la manga larga.

Al instante en que hizo eso, su mano parecía meterse dentro de su piel para luego sacar una esfera color azul, aquel acontecimiento desagrado y alivio a la peli rosa, no era nada de lo cual preocuparse, al menos no era lo que creyó en un comienzo.

Al ver que la respuesta dejo satisfecha a la mujer volvió a insertar la materia dentro de su brazo, el haberla quitado normalmente no era algo tedioso o siquiera hacia o sentía algo, pero después de aquellos se sintió con más sueño y más pesado de los normal.

Era el momento en que no descansar por días, semanas lo que fuera, le estaba cobrando factura a su cuerpo. Estaba cansado y quería dormir, más no podía aun, estaba en medio de una "charla" con alguien que posiblemente solo se preocupaba de su propio lugar, si era así no dudaría de igual forma en hacer algo estúpido, lo cual solo hizo que el tuviera que perder más del descanso que le había proclamado su cuerpo ya hace unos días.

— ¿Es esa tú única pregunta? —cuestiono Cloud mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su bebida, se calmo al ver como la peli rosa asintió con tranquilidad y no con la misma agresividad y ferocidad que hace unos momentos.

— diría que esa era mi única pregunta pero en si ya que mencionaste lo de uso normal a lo de la materia quisiera preguntar un poco más acerca de ellos si es posible— Lightning comento mientras tomaba la lata que tenía en mano para dar un sorbo a su contenido.

Cloud se maldijo de que aun no acabara, Rufus le pidió que diera las respuestas suficientes como para intimidar y no las innecesarias como para informar. El si bien no quería seguir cumpliendo las ordenes del hombre, debía admitir que no era si algo que era imposible de realizar.

— se venden a un alto precio, si eres compatible puedes usarla como magia y sino, como fuente de energía, usa Mako, una energía que para explicarte que es ya no estaría en mis posibilidades de revelar—comento el rubio sentándose mejor mientas que se sobaba la cabeza solo para abrir otra cerveza y proseguir. Lightning que aun tenía su bebida casi a la mitad, sujetada con sus dos manos, debía admitir que aquella persona frente a ella se veía más vulnerable de lo que pensó, bueno al menos eso era lo que ella quería convencerse. Puesto que a pesar de su figura sin guardia y sin mirar a ningún lugar su lenguaje corporal y la posición de su espada solo decía que realmente estaba esperando el que ella hiciera algún movimiento, después de todo, ni siquiera le habían pedido su arma al ingresar, más bien la mirada que fue dirigida hacia ella por parte de los soldados era de pena.

— La tripulación parece temerte un poco—comento de la nada para dar el sorbo final a su bebida. Noto como el hombre en aquel pequeño intervalo de tiempo de reflexión que la peli rosa tuvo ya había vaciado alrededor de tres latas más.

—Si me conocieras lo tendrías también— proclamo mientras que abrió una lata más.

— ¿es eso así? —comento Lightning divertida—supongo que si ni siquiera te presentas tendría problemas a la hora de poder temerte—comento mientras veía como el hombre por fin en todo el tiempo relajaba sus hombros para dejar de tensar sus músculos y descansar en mejor condición. En aquel momento ella entendió que no hacía falta el tampoco el hecho de que ella estuviera al tanto de todo también.

— Cloud Strife, Soldado de primera clase—comento desganado al hora de decir su titulo. Los ojos de Lightning se estrecharon a la hora que dijo "soldado" ¿significaba que a pesar de las apariencias el tenia tan poco rango entre las filas?

La peli rosa sabia que o de Cloud sabía que debía ser invención del mismo, decidiendo cambiar su nombre original por algo que realmente le funcionaria para poder llegar a su metas, ella no lo juzgaban, ella misma había hecho lo mismo con anterioridad y lo seguía haciendo.

—un soldado con bastantes privilegios diría yo—comento ella a modo de burla sonriendo un poco. Al ver la misma mirada neutral supo que no le dio gracia aquello. En la mente de la peli Rosa resonaba lo que dijo su hermana acerca de su sentido del humor "Si quieres agradarle a alguien, no es por ofender hermanita pero no hagas bromas" de todas formas no es como si Lightning buscara agradarle al hombre.

—se podría decir—comento el rubio mientras que se levantaba, ella noto como el hombre a pesar de todo tenía un equilibrio sobrio, de hecho la forma de actuar era la de una persona en ese estado de sobriedad.

La peli rosa giro su vista hacia su muñeca viendo la hora, se suponía que debía llegar junto a su hermana y el idiota de su prometido para "una cena entre familia" resoplo por lo bajo.

—Le agradezco que pudiera responder a mis preguntas, pero me temo que es hora de que me tenga que ir—la voz de Lightning sonaba cansada por lo que sabía lo que se venía.

Cloud no dijo nada simplemente alzo la espada en mano y comenzó hacia la puerta mientras que hacia un ademan como diciéndole que lo siguiera. El rostro pálido y las ojeras solo se profundizaron por la bebida. A los ojos de la peli rosa parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento

Sobre esfuerzo, se lo que sea que el rubio estuviera haciendo solo significaba que estaba en menos condiciones para poder cumplir con sus actividades, pero seguro esas mismas actividades era lo que lo mantenían en ese estado. O al menos eso fue lo que Lightning interpreto.

Al finalizar todo aquellos la salida fue casi lo mismo que la entrada, en el sentido de las miradas y demás que pasaron, incluso más que la primera vez debido a que el hombre de pelo rubio llevaba su espada en mano a su máximo esplendor.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos de escoltar a Lightning afuera Cloud regreso al mismo lugar en el cual estaba hablando junto a la peli rosa, después de aquello Cloud por fin pudo conciliar lo que anhelaba hace ya un rato, lo cual era el sueño, estaba demasiado cansado que no noto que sus pensamientos iban hacia la mujer de pelo rosa que hace unos momentos estaba junto a él.

Debía admitir que su sub-consiente era una perra al mostrar la persona que tenía hace poco en una fantasía, el no iba a negarlo, le estaba gustando, la mujer en si era demasiado hermosa y demás, con esos pensamientos le costó unos minutos más el tranquilizar sus pensamientos y poder descansar.

* * *

Cuando por fin había regresado a donde sería la casa de Serah, Lightning suspiro antes de entrar.

Le esperaba una noche más con su hermana hiperactiva y su prometido idiota. Realmente quería quejarse de esta situación, pero era mejor de lo que sería si no sucediera. Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerza a la peli rosa la cual ingreso, con una sonrisa.

Después de todo lo que pasaron para poder estar donde están, todos se merecían el final feliz. A pesar del pensamiento infantil que tuvo debía admitirlo. Todos incluso ella, estaban en un tiempo de felicidad perpetuo al no haber nadie más que interfiera con todo el mundo de los humanos. Para ellos ya estaba hecha una historia decente.…

Todos los aventureros o Héroe después de su odisea tenían su final de cuento de hadas.

Eso fue lo que rondo su mente mientras empezaba a presenciar lo que pasaría con sus vidas, después de todo ahora ellos tenían el confort de estar juntos, y ella la seguridad de que su hermana estaría a salvo. Todo lo que ella quería, estaba realizado.

* * *

 **Buenas, este es el primer capítulo, dependiendo del recibimiento seguiré esta historia, a la cual le tengo expectativas, me tomo su tiempo idear lo que quiero hacer. Así que su apoyo sería muy bien recibido.**

 **Los acontecimientos son post-canon de cada serie, pero con algunas variaciones que iré metiendo, espero que les guste este primer capitulo.**

 **Obviamente será un Cloud x Lightning/Claire. Pero eso es lo de menos, espero que les guste.**

 **Gracias por leer la historia, quizá nos veremos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

El silencio perpetuo era lo único que le hacía compañía en ese instante, quizá Cloud pudiera salir de aquella habitación, pero realmente él no quería ver a nadie, el simple hecho de pensar en aquello hizo que se acurrucara más en aquella habitación del dirigible, después de que él hubiera despertado el rubio no que realizar nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al igual que el silencio, todo por culpa de aquel aparato que a pesar de todo no sabía porque conservaba. Aquel ruido que vino de la nada era de parte de su teléfono celular. El no se movió de su posición acurrucada en su cama, no iba a responder, después de todo, él nunca respondía.

* * *

Había pasado un día después del anunciamiento de la cooperación con la compañía Shinra, los habitantes del nuevo Nido, estaban alerta en cada momento por culpa de la paranoia que había desarrollado a su tiempo. No solo aquello, sino que el ver como varios soldados que no pertenecían a su región, caminando con libertad totalmente armados, solo hizo que el miedo generado fuera mayor.

Al igual que había gente que tenía miedo, había gente que tenía mucha curiosidad con respecto al tema. Una de esas personas era Serah Farron.

Ella al escuchar que un grupo de personas civiles venían también para formar parte de la construcción de los distritos, hizo que la peli rosa se emocione, ella tenía interés de saber sobre el continente externo. Siempre ella fue alguien enérgica por lo cual, al escuchar todo aquello hizo que algo en ella se moviera.

Por lo adentrada que estaba en sus pensamientos no noto cuando alguien se aproximaba hacia su dirección y mucho menos cuando choco contra aquella persona. Lo único que pudo ver es como una figura caía al suelo al mismo tiempo que ella se topaba con las mismas circunstancias cayendo de lleno al suelo.

Al instante en que recobro el sentido después de aquello se levanto con rapidez para ver a quien se suponía que habría envestido. Le asusto al ver como al que había derribado era uno de los soldados de la corporación Shinra. Era fácil el diferenciarlos por sus uniformes.

Pudo ver como aquella figura se levantaba también. Serah rápidamente hizo una reverencia en forma de pedir perdón. Más fue ignorada al ver como él soldado simplemente salía corriendo mientras murmuraba sobre algo relacionado con un pedido y el jefe. Supuso que la razón por la cual habían chocado era por la distracción de ambos. Por lo cual dejo pasar el hecho de que no le hubiera hecho caso, con lo de escuchar de su trabajo y pedido era suficiente.

Cuando Serah se estaba por dar la vuelta miro al suelo viendo una lata. Era una lata de cerveza, al instante relaciono todo. Jefe, pedido y cerveza.

La peli rosa suspiro al comprender la situación de aquel soldado, lo trataban para los recados, ella no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena para luego agarrar la lata del suelo y seguir su camino, la peli rosa sonrió al recordar el gusto de su hermana a la hora de las bebidas. Ya contaba con algo para hostigarla o mejor dicho intercambiar, lo que ella sabía de los recién llegados a cambio de la lata. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al momento en que pensó aquello. Ahora la cuestión era esperar el tiempo suficiente puesto que aun era temprano para siquiera pensar en ingerir alcohol. Serah dejo aquellos pensamientos al momento de recordar lo del soldado, no sabría cómo era el que estaba al mando, pero para pensar en beber a estas horas, solo se podía interpretar que no era la mejor de las personas.

…

El día para Lightning fue en particular tranquilo, al final si había recuperado su puesto de sargento, por lo cual dentro de poco tiempo seria restablecida para poder ejercer su servicio. Ese era un buen día, hasta que le ordenaron trabajar bajo las órdenes de Shinra, o al menos eso era lo que disimularía, puesto que lo que haría realmente era el controlar que no cometieran nada de lo que los demás considerarían "gracioso" por no decir peligroso.

Al paso del día la peli rosa mayor ya había terminado lo que sería su trabajo por hoy, pero eso no significaba que había terminado su día, para ella acababa de empezar el verdadero calvario. Estar cerca de Snow, todo porque su hermana la había invitado una vez más, ella no quería ir realmente, pero al escuchar el pedido de su hermano simplemente no pudo evitar ceder ante las demandas de su hermana.

Suspiro una vez más en el día para empezar a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de su hermana, cuando Lightning golpeo la puerta a modo de llamada, y al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver a la persona que menos ella deseaba ver.

— ¡Hola hermana! —el saludo de Snow solo hizo que se pudiera más nerviosa por todo aquello, la peli rosa mayor decidió no responder a aquello, sabía muy bien que si le reclamaba algo al rubio este solo haría un berrinche y al final vendría su hermana diciendo que no estaba tan mal, que todas esas cosas de su casamiento, y Lightning realmente no quería un sermón sobre su futuro familiar.

Cuando por fin entro, pudo ver a su hermana la cual terminaba de preparar la mesa con lo que sería la cena, a Lightning siempre le gusto la comida que preparaba su hermana, por lo cual debía admitir que no era tan desperdicio después de todo.

— Supongo que debes estar algo cansada, toma—al momento de decir aquello Serah termino de ordenar todo, para luego ir hacia el refrigerador y sacar una bebida, Serah después de pensarlo bien decidió comprar más, no es como si Snow no tomara alguna por eso el hecho de que dudo en comprar más, si no que a ella misma le gustaba aquello, después de todo, había tomado la lata y bebido su contenido, solo para recordar que se suponía que iba a ser usada como soborno para saber algo más sobre los de Shinra, o la organización que sean ellos.

Lightning al ver el gesto de su hermana gustosa tomo la bebida, después de todo el día que tuvo, con la idea de que ella fuera a con esos soldados, ese gesto junto con el presente fue lo mejor que tuvo en aquellos momentos.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando los tres procedieron a cenar, Serah fue la que saco el tema que quería, la peli rosa menor no tenia medios para saber nada por lo cual el poder averiguar un poco más la emociono.

— dime Ligth, que tal son los miembros de Shinra, por lo que escuche están algo atrasados a comparación de nosotros—fue lo primero en comentar.

A diferencia de lo que Serah quería escuchar, Snow fue el que termino respondiendo a modo de burla.

— Yo les pongo unos cien años atrás en estética, esos dirigibles son más viejos que veta a saber tu que, en cuanto a su tecnología por lo que se, están bastante avanzados, aunque dan miedo los rumores—comento el rubio mientras que se reclinaba en su silla.

—de hecho si, su tecnología y forma de escribir es casi la misma, quizá tenemos casi las mismas cosas que ellos, el idioma igual, por lo que debería adivinar que tenemos los mismo antepasados o algo así—comento Lightning pensando cuando ingreso al dirigible— lo que no escuche aun es de sus "rumores aterradores" como el señor Héroe menciona—finalizo.

Los ojos de Serah brillaban con interés a cada palabra que escuchaba, ella miro a su prometido como pidiéndole con la mirada que le contara, la persona en cuestión sonrió con tranquilidad y ternura al notar el entusiasmo de su prometida.

— No es tan fiable los rumores, pero según por lo que se son rumores que vienen de los que en su momento fueron los trabajadores del distrito de prueba que vinieron hace un rato, según ellos Shinra no es lo bonito que quieren aparentar—empezó hablando Snow, ganando la atención de ambas peli rosas. Lo que le hizo sonreír para luego proseguir.

— Según por lo que mencionaron antes de que fueran lo que son hoy, antes eran más clasistas haciendo que la mayoría de las personas sufra de una pobreza extrema, lo único barato que si daban era una fuente de energía que literalmente según ellos, usaba de combustible el planeta mismo—Snow al proclamar las últimas palabras los ojos de Serah se abrieron con horror mientras que Lightning mostraba una cara sin emociones, más el disgusto era evidente.

—Eso es solo uno de los rumores, después esta la historia que la compañía cayó al olvido y la quiebra, pero volvieron hace unos cuantos años con bastantes ingresos y una fuente de energía limpia, esta vez suplantando, si mal no recuerdo el Mako—al decir las últimas palabras Snow llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba si era aquel el nombre que buscaba. A la mención del nombre Mako, Lightning recordó sobre lo que había averiguado en aquel dirigible. También recordó que se usaba como energía, si como daba a entender Snow era cierto, lo que ese sujeto, que ella pensaba que se auto llamaba, Cloud, básicamente tenía un reactor dentro de su cuerpo.

La simple idea de aquello hizo que el asco sobre lo que serian las materias incrementara, recordó la cara de disgusto una vez que él hombre había extraído aquella esfera de su brazo, quizá los efectos secundarios fueran nefastos al cuerpo. Ignorando aquellos pensamientos Lightning volvió su atención a Snow.

—también había rumores sobre súper soldados, esta la creo menos posible de todos los rumores ya que básicamente dejaba a los resultados de aquellos experimentos como unos monstruos en cuanto a fuerza física, supongo que exaltaban más los detalles que en su momento fue, se supone que ellos eran los soldados de primera clase—ante la mención de aquello, por primera vez en todo el tiempo, Lightning abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Giro su cuello y rodo la mirada viendo a su hermana la cual estaba con una sonrisa de niña pequeña por las palabras que salían de parte de su prometido, sean rumores o no, las historias que contaban eran realmente interesantes.

— ¿No sabes cuántos soldados de estos quedan? —pregunto con genuino interés la peli rosa mayor, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa arrogante brotara en la cara de Snow.

— ¿Realmente tanto te interesa? De todas las personas no creía que ibas a ser tú la que-—al instante en que comenzó con su monologo Lightning respondió con algo que realmente no creía escuchar Snow o Serah.

—Conocí a uno de los soldados de primera clase hace poco, y ahora los de arriba quieren que trabaje para vigilar sus movimientos, supongo que eso te da una idea de que no estoy solo escuchando rumores estúpidos, sino algo que pueda que me ayude con lo que tengo que hacer, no importa lo absurdo que sea, quisiera conocer sus puntos fuertes y todo lo demás—Lightning había proclamado aquellas palabras con una voz fría, ella no estaba exaltada ni nada, realmente estaba tranquila, pero si podía evitar que el idiota que tenía enfrente se pavonee, entonces no tenía problemas.

—que cruel—comento el rubio, disimulando estar ofendido por el tono de voz de había usado Lightning—pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo queda uno vivo, según lo que se es una leyenda de donde viene, no es por nada, pero como narran su fuerza y la de su tal enemigo, es como si estuvieran describiendo a una película—Snow empezó, observo las facciones de Lightning relajarse para proseguir.

— estos son los rumores negros de siempre, pero es lo que escuche y si buscas escucharas, todos los soldados de primera clase están modificados artificialmente para que, como ya lo he dicho, superen a los humanos normales, sé que hay algunos que fueron literalmente hechos por la compañía básicamente los hicieron, son productos de fabrica—al decir aquello, el rubio suspiro con cansancio— eso es lo que se, cuántos de ellos hubo, no tengo idea, solo sé que el único que sigue vivo, es básicamente la persona más fuerte de donde viene, lo llaman héroe y demás, pero bueno, se parece algo a ti Light, usa un nombre raro—al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Snow, Lightning confirmo aquello que tenía en mente— solo sé que se llama Cloud, soldado de primera clase de Shinra y según lo que se un maldito es una maldito glaciar en cuanto a actitud—termino el rubio para levantarse de su silla mientras que sonreía a su prometida la cual, salto para darle un abrazo. Después de aquello Serah miro a Lightning que aun seguía en su asiento pensando.

—tienes competencia hermana, digo no siempre se encuentra a otro tempano de hielo jeje— Serah al mencionar aquellas palabras, pudo ver una pequeña curva en el labio de su hermana mientras que ella misma sonreía ante aquello.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la peli rosa menor, para volver a mirar a su hermana, la cual al igual que el rubio y ella, había terminado su comida y ahora se levantaba.

—Light, dijiste que lo conociste, vamos, dime como era—los ojos de cachorro que lanzo Serah hicieron que para Lightning le fuera imposible evitar sonreír y empezar a hablar.

—No sé mucho realmente, es rubio y básicamente parece un chocobo por su cabello—al momento de decir aquello cerró los ojos para intentar recordar la apariencia de aquella persona, dejando caer su cara de póker después de un buen rato—es un poco más alto que yo, su ropa es completamente oscura, tiene musculo pero no tanto como el idiota de allí, y sus ojos parecen brillar—comento Lightning, para abrir sus ojos una vez más mientras que al hacerlo pudo ver como su hermana le dirigía una mirada divertida, lo cual no comprendió muy bien.

—pues, menudos detalles que te lograste recordar—comento Serah a modo de burla— solo quería saber un poco nada más, no una descripción completa, parece que alguien estuvo observando de más, ¿No es así querido? —Serah se estaba divirtiendo de todo aquello.

Lightning entendió por fin a lo que venía todo aquello, primero rodo los ojos con cansancio, para luego reflexionar sobre sus palabras, bueno ella realmente había mencionado más detalles de los necesarios, algunos que eran realmente innecesarios.

Después de aquello la peli rosa se despidió de ambos, realmente solo se despidió de su hermana mientras que Snow lo miro con una mirada de asco mezclada con aburrimiento, Lightning sabía que debía cambiar en cuento a como trataba al prometido de su hermana, pero realmente no podía evitar hacerlo.

Mientras iba de camino para volver a su propia casa, pensó en lo que dijo Snow, si realmente aquella persona era considerada un Héroe, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería el trato hacia un enemigo. Viendo el lado positivo, a pesar de llevar aquel titulo de héroe, no era una cabeza caliente como Snow, o quizá solo era parte de un engaño y a su momento mostraría sus verdaderos colores de arrogancia.

Deteniendo aquellos pensamientos recordó que dentro de unos cuantos días ella estaría vigilando lo que se suponía que los soldados realizarían. Suspiro con cansancio al pensar en lo que sería si es que alguien o algún gracioso, conservador, decidiera que no era lo correcto afiliase con aquellas personas.

* * *

Al transcurso de alrededor cinco días, Lightning volvía al puerto donde aun estaba el mismo dirigible en la misma posición que lo había visto la ultima vez, lo que si era distinto eran las cajas y demás cosas que estaba esparcidas por todo el lugar dando a entender que eran las cosas que necesitaban para construir, si mal no le informaron, su afamado reactor.

Bufo al ver que esto tomaría su tiempo, puesto que lo primero era llevar los materiales hacia la zona destinada, lo que ella no comprendía era él porque debían bajar todo aquello en vez de llevarlo en el dirigible y luego descargarlo.

—estas a tiempo—La peli rosa se volteo para ver a un soldado que tomaría como uno del montón puesto que llevaba el mismo traje que la mayoría—Puesto que usted está al mando de todo esto de la seguridad junto con el miembro de primera clase Strife, el presidente pidió que usted y el señor Strife se reúnan para poder discutir sobre lo que podría pasar y lo que no—finalizo, al momento en que hacia un ademan de que pidiera que le siguiera.

Ella interpreto aquello, y se asintió una vez más cuando ingresaba al dirigible solo para ver las mismas miradas de pena, mucho menos se tomaron la molestia de quitarle su arma, lo cual daba a entender que no la veían como un peligro, no sabía que tan fuerte era ese ahora tan afamado Cloud, pero lo que si sabía que, el subestimar a tu enemigo nunca iba bien.

Al cabo de uno minutos que parecían de puertas infinitas, por fin habían logrado ingresar en donde sería llevada a cabo la reunión, noto como estaban algunos miembros más distintivos y no los mismos de afuera, Lightning supuso que debían ser los que estaban más capacitados.

El soldado saco una tarjeta para abrir la puerta, al instante una sala donde habían varias sillas en el centro fue revelada, el lugar era casi en su totalidad de color blanco, paredes, piso, sillas y mesa, lo único que era distintivo era el otro participante de la actividad que se llevaría a cabo, llevaba el mismo uniforme, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Lightning a su forma de vestir, ella no juzgaba pero ¿hacía falta tanto color negro?

Casi al instante en que ingreso el soldado que la había escoltado salió de la habitación, noto que no había guardias ni nada de aquello, incluso aun tenía su arma, quizá no hubiera mostrado ninguna expresión por fuera, pero esto solo lastimo más su orgullo.

Procedió a sentarse en frente al hombre en cuestión, el cual solo se quedo mirando el vacio mientras esperaba que ella terminara.

Era el momento en que empezara la reunión.

— Rufus me comento que los dirigentes de este lugar se te seleccionaron para poder controlar todos nuestros movimientos—empezó Cloud, levanto su vista para observar de frente a la peli rosa, la cual presentaba una cara igual de carente de emociones que del rubio.

—Me comunicaron acerca de esto hace unos días, ahora lo que me interesa saber cuál es su plan y su interferencia con los civiles—respondió Lightning mientras observaba al rubio.

—Realmente si lo que más te preocupa es aquello, no es necesario, como máximo las armas están programadas para aturdir, la munición está bloqueada por el mismo Presidente, por lo cual a menos que el autorice que se puede dar fuego letal o algo parecido, no existirá tal caso—comento Cloud mientras sacaba algo de bajo de la mesa, para ver que se trataba de dos vasos con agua, extendiendo uno hacia ella y otro dejándolo frente a suyo, el rubio decidió esperar lo siguiente de parte de la peli rosa.

—en ese caso, una de las demandas de los de arriba esta lista—al momento de decir aquello, suspiro con cansancio—ahora esto va fuera del tema, pero igual es sobre lo que podría afectar a los civiles, quisiera saber sobre la veracidad de su supuesta energía limpia—al momento de decir aquello Lightning e cruzo de brazos observando al rubio, el cual se limito a responder.

—Yo mismo se que la energía que usan es por así decir limpia, no deja daño y es básicamente infinita, sobre los desechos no es necesario preocuparse, todo en la producción se vuelve a usar, por lo cual lo único que van a notar sobre el lugar, es una estructura que se montara—al instante en que termino de mencionar aquello, Cloud tomo un sorbo del agua que tenía enfrente para proseguir—nuestro mayor temor, seria que alguien de los que se consideran, fanáticos de la conservación de la cultura, intente algo gracioso mientras que se hace la construcción del reactor—al terminar de mencionar aquello Cloud se acomodo mejor en su asiento.

Lightning no podía descifrar si lo que él rubio decía era veras o no, por lo cual se maldijo internamente al no poder leer sus expresiones, por lo cual solo por esta vez decidió aceptar los términos que supuestamente estaban hechos de manera correcta y a beneficio de los que serian los habitantes del lugar.

—supongo que no puedo negar a lo que acabas de mencionar, pero tampoco lo puedo mencionar, por lo cual tendrán el beneficio de la duda, en cuanto al reporte a mis superiores les diré que todo va según lo acordado, espero que mantengas tu promesa, yo misma te daré la sentencia si es que lo que dices son mentiras, el bien mayor está en juego—Al decir aquello Lightning se levanto de su asiento mientras que caminaba hacia donde daba una ventanas de gran extensión dentro de la habitación, dando una vista de todo el abordaje interior.

Realmente se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía enfrente, como había subido bastante supuso que el dirigible tenia algunos pisos ocultos, no, lo que tenía enfrente no era un dirigible, la parte donde se suponía que se encontraría lo que lo mantendría a flote era suplantado por un lugar hueco, y más rellenado de lo que espero.

Desde la ventana de aquel lugar, pudo ver el interior del dirigible, daba a un campo enorme, alzo la vista viendo que en la parte superior de aquella estructura había una puerta que supuso que era para las demás maquinas que había en la pista de aterrizaje que estaba en el suelo, había cientos de soldados esparcidos, no, miles, ella sabía que el edificio era más grande de lo que se suponía que parecía a simple vista, por lo cual cuando vio todo aquello se sorprendió, en lamente de Lightning ella no estaba viendo a miembros de seguridad de una empresa, no, ella estaba viendo a un ejército completo preparado para batallar o invadir.

Al instante giro su vista a la única persona además de ella en la habitación, el seguía impasible, mientras la miraba a ella fijamente, como analizándola, ella entendió en qué sentido, a pesar de no mostrar cambios en cuanto a su rostro lo entendió. La irrito más, no la estaba analizando en combate, la estaba viendo como una simple mujer más.

Lightning mentiría si se digiera a si misma que no disfruto que alguien le mirase de esa forma, pero no era el momento, para aceptarlo.

— ¿ves algo que te guste? —ella uso una voz monótona, y para su sorpresa vio como el hombre que hasta ahora estaba estoico cambio rápidamente de de expresión de sorpresa, no tan notoria, solo había abierto sus ojos de más, pero eso fue más que suficiente para saber que las palabras de ella lo sorprendió.

Lightning sonrió un poco al pensar aquella, ella no había podido leer su cara si mentía o no, al momento en que hablaron sobre el desarrollo del reactor y un poco de conocimiento básico.

Pero después de unos segundos ella fue la que se sorprendió al ver como él, devolvía la pequeña sonrisa.

—realmente no voy a negar que la vista se agradece—comento ahora el rubio algo más tranquilo.

Ambos se miraron uno momento en silencio, para que después de aquello, Cloud se levantara y caminara hasta el lado de la peli rosa, la cual había seguido los pasos que daba con detalle, no quería un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo.

—Simplemente te estaba admirando —Cloud comento mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a la ventana amplia del lugar, para poder observar con detenimiento el trabajo de los soldados que estaban en la parte de abajo—Pareces alguien fuerte a pesar de tu apariencia delicada—siguió el rubio sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

Lightning no esperaba aquellas palabras, de que le diera un cumplido si, seguía pensando que él estaba esperando que ella baje la guardia para poder hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer, pero cuando menciono que la consideraba fuerte, ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más tranquila, al menos la persona a cargo no la consideraba una mera persona normal, sin índice de amenaza.

—por los rumores que escuche supongo que se puede tomar como un alago aquello—Lightning dijo mientras observaba al hombre que tenía enfrente, ella quería probar su teoría, y al mencionar rumores y él, era obvio que se interesaría y preguntaría y revelaría alguno que otro detalle, al menos esos pensamiento eran los que rondaban en la mente de la peli rosa.

—entonces ya sabes de mi— Cloud comento tranquilamente volteándose a ver a la peli rosa directamente a los ojos. Lightning volvió a notar el brillo excesivo en los ojos del rubio, lo cual supuso que los rumores que estaban por mencionar no eran tan descabellados.

—no mucho, solo sé que dejaste tu humanidad para ser más fuerte o algo por el estilo y que eres el héroe de algún lugar o algo así—comento ella mientras le devolvía la mirada de interrogación que hace unos instantes le habría dado el rubio.

—Bastante loco lo primero, pero lo segundo nunca me considere un Héroe—comento tranquilamente.

Fue solo un instante pero noto como un pequeño deje de tristeza inundo sus facciones, pero fue tan breve que Lightning se pregunto si realmente lo que vio fue real o su imaginación.

—Interesante—comento ella mientras comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala—no solo había rumores sobre ti, sino de tu querida organización misma, al parecer no tienen buena fama—al momento de terminar de mencionar aquello Lightning vio la cara de Cloud, la cual estaba en su estado normal de carencia emocional, quizá cuando ella menciono sobre lo de Shinra, le molesto, mentalmente le sorprendió su devoción, eso sin saber que esa no era exactamente la razón por la cual el rubio había cambiado de expresión a una más carente.

Solo dos visitas fueron suficientes para Lightning para entender bien que aquel hombre no era exactamente el más feliz de todos o al menos a la hora de mostrarlo.

Cloud que ahora se encontraba algo molesto internamente, lo reprimió al instante en que observaba a la peli rosa, en la mente del rubio, sabía que ella estaba buscando que el diera un desliz sobre información extra.

Cloud observo cada reacción de la peli rosa, realmente el rubio no sabía que decir o qué no decir, el solo estaría a cargo de esto un poco más de tiempo, lo de la seguridad era una fachada para que Rufus pueda presionar más, una vez que comience todo lo de la construcción no habría problemas, incluso el dirigible en el cual se encontraba actualmente regresaría a Midgar, dejando solo a un pequeño número de soldados.

Suspiro con cansancio al recordar que todo volvería a como era antes, el realmente no quería volver a su antiguo hogar, el ya no correspondía a aquel lugar, no al menos sabiendo que ella no estaba y nunca volvería.

—si realmente quieres saber algo sobre donde vengo no tengo problemas en contarte lo que sea que quieras, a excepción de algunas cosas que no deben ser divulgadas—comento Cloud tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación, al instante levanto una de sus manos tocando lo que sería al parecer un panel que Lightning no había notado, pudo ver como el soporte y seis espadas eran reveladas.

La peli rosa vio como cada espada era casi del mismo tamaño que el arma que ella portaba, había visto porque el diseño tan raro de aquellas armas, de hecho en su primero encuentro vio como combino cada arma en una sola de gran tamaño.

Lightning se acero al hombre con precaución extra, Cloud al ver como la peli rosa se acercaba monto cada espada, dejando la enorme masa de acero en su máximo esplendor.

— ¿puedo? —la voz de la peli rosa fue audible al rubio, mientras que este volvía a dirigir su mirada ante Lightning, observando cómo su mano estaba extendida a modo de que estaba pidiendo que le prestara su arma.

Cloud podía negarse si así quisiera, el darle su arma a alguien no que no conocía del todo no era lo más sensato, más el sabía que no cualquiera blandía una espada como la que el usaba, Cloud podía verlo en Lightning, ella era fuerte, mucho más que cualquiera que estuviera en aquella nave, pero el también lo era, además, en estos momentos contaba con materia dentro de su cuerpo.

—Claro—comento mientras davala vuelta a su espada dejándola boca abajo y con el mago hacia arriba, Lightning al ver como el rubio alzaba la espada con una mano, supuso que no era tan pesada como creía realmente. Extendió su mano derecha sujetando el mango de esta, la peli rosa espero que el rubio soltara el mango de aquella espada, pero cuando levanto su vista además de notar la cercanía, pudo ver la duda en el rostro del hombre.

Más eso fue solo por unos instantes para que después de aquello lo soltara.

Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a balancearse hacia el frente. El haber usado una mano no fue realmente la mejor idea que había tenido.

—es pesada—comento Lightning con algo de sorpresa impregnada en su voz, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al peso, pero de igual manera al momento de agitar aquella espada noto como el peso era un lastre bastante grande a la hora de moverse.

—es más fácil de manejar el peso si la sujetas de…aquí—Cloud comenzó a hablar mientras que usaba una de sus manos para equilibrar la espada y la otra para ponerla encima de la mano de la peli rosa, la cual se estremeció por el repentino movimiento, su primer impulso y pensamiento fue echarlo a golpes de su espacio personal, pero reprimió aquello al no sentir ninguna malicia. Cloud uso su mano para mover la de la peli rosa a un distinto punto de la empuñadura. Cuando el rubio dejo de sostener la espada para dejar solo su mano encima de la peli rosa, Lightning sintió como el peso que era abrumador, fue disminuido hasta cierto grado, realmente no mentía sobre aquello del punto de agarre. Pero igual en la mente de la peli rosa, seguía siendo muy pesada para hacer movimiento s eficientes.

— supongo que usas solo esta forma para cargar la espada, y usas las distintas cuchillas como armas principales—Lightning comento mientras seguían en la misma posición. Cloud estado a la espalda de ella mientras que básicamente la rodeaba, y ella sosteniendo la espada en alto.

—al contrario, esta es la principal, pero las pequeñas son más un derivado—comento Cloud mientras usaba la mano que tenia sobre la de Lightning para hacer que ella levantara el arma y luego diera un corte al aire.

Lightning dejo que el rubio hiciera aquel movimiento, puesto que supuso que él estaría usando la forma en la que sería más eficiente, el contra peso no era algo con lo cual se acostumbrara mucho, por lo cual al instante en que la espada estaba por tocar el suelo, ella no pudo frenarla con plenitud.

Vio como la punta de la espada que básicamente solo roso el suelo de metal recubierto, fue rebanado como si de mantequilla se tratase. Realmente no se espera aquello. Sintió como el rubio hacía que ella suelte el arma mientras que el la levantaba una vez más solo para ponerla en lo que, Lightning no sabría si llamar funda puesto que dejaba colgando aquella arma en su espalda con casi todo el filo al descubierto

—Supongo que tendré que pagar por eso…—susurro Cloud para sí mismo, ignorando que Lightning seguía cerca, por lo cual escucho aquellas palabras.

—sabes Strife, tomare tu oferta de hace unos minutos—comento ella tranquila, tuvo el tiempo necesario para evaluar cómo era la forma de actual del hombre que tenía enfrente, debía admitirlo, en estas cuantas horas de reunión y minutos de charla, le había caído mejor que Snow en todo este tiempo.

Cloud miro con interés mientras recordaba sobre lo de platicar acerca de su pueblo.

—veo, supongo que en cuanto tenga tiempo nos reuniremos—comento él mientras que comenzaba a buscar algo dentro de su bolsillo, al instante saco una tarjeta como la que usaban los soldados y el mismo rubio para ingresar a habitaciones.

—muéstrasela a la persona que está a cargo de regular el ingreso y salida de la entrada principal, pregunta por mí, si tengo posibilidad iré, y si no puedo, busca otro momento—comento tranquilo Cloud mientras tendía la tarjeta a la peli rosa, la cual dudo unos instantes pero la agarro.

— ¿importa si traigo a alguien más conmigo? Sería la persona que realmente está interesada en todo esto del lugar de donde vienen—volvió a preguntar Lightning.

Cloud se limito a bajar los hombros en resignación, haciendo que la peli rosa interprete que hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Cloud al momento en que decidió abandonar el lugar seguido por la peli rosa, noto como esta no estaba tan a la defensiva de como cuando hablaron por primera vez o al comenzar la reunión.

Al menos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había hecho que alguien lo odie, quizá la peli rosa no dijo nada porque ella era prácticamente casi tan expresiva como él, haciendo que sea más fácil sobre llevar los silencios y la carencia de respuestas reales.

Además debía admitirlo, la mujer que por ahora podía llamar conocida, era bastante hermosa y demás, el no era precisamente el que se interese por las personas, pero realmente no comprendía muy bien, que tenia aquella mujer que le causaba algo que no sentía hace tiempo.

Cloud cerró los ojos unos instantes para volver a abrirlos y ver a la peli rosa a su lado caminar con tranquilidad y un rostro impasible

Quizá aquella peli rosa pudiera llamar su atención, pero solo aquello, él nunca volvería a formar parte de lo normal, no con lo roto que estaba, nunca más…

* * *

 **Supongo que me sorprendió que no hubiera tenido tantas visitas como hubiera preferido, pero bueno les agradezco a los que se tomaron su tiempo en comentar, al notar como casi nadie dejaba ningún comentario, me dije mentalmente "Una persona lee esto y dice que le gusto y lo continuo" y bueno heme aquí, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrada, si creen que se desvía la historia algo, por favor díganme y lo volveré a escribir.**

 **Bueno gracias a los que leyeron esta historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Ayane Evans**

 **Guest (Sé que no puso su nombre, pero igual la mención)**

 **Perdón por los errores que tenga la historia, solo soy una carta.**


	3. Chapter 3

El ruido continuo era lo que más se podría resaltar en aquella habitación, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera generar tal cantidad de sonido, era más bien un objeto, si, era aquel molesto sonido que no dejaba descansar al poseedor de aquella habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que empezó a sonar para no volver a detenerse?

Esa era la pregunta la cual no podía contestar, mejor dicho, él no quería contestar. A pesar de la molestia que le causaba el sonido continuo, él no se inmuto, no, el no quería saber nada, si realmente alguien quería que hiciera caso a aquel molesto ruido, que le den una señal.

El no detendría aquel sonido, a pesar de las horas que llevaba siendo emitido, no, el no lo haría. Después de todo, aquel molesto sonido venia de su teléfono celular, él ya sabía, porque y quien era la responsable de aquello, por lo cual no hizo nada, solo miro a la nada. Él no quería saber nada sobre la persona que intentaba comunicarse con él, no, el solo quería ser olvidado.

Porque para Cloud, el no era nadie en aquel lugar…

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de cuatro días desde que Lightning había "aceptado" vigilar el transcurso de la construcción, ella no tenía idea porque siquiera debía estar presente. Se había cercado toda la zona de construcción con rejas, había una buena cantidad de soldados de Shinra por todos lados custodiando el sector de construcción, eso sumado al hecho del miedo imparcial por los que no son parte de Cocoon, hizo que el área alrededor del lugar sea casi desierta.

Al paso de aquellos días, ella pudo "conversar" con el que sería el soldado de primera clase, siempre que la peli rosa podía averiguaba algo más acerca de esta compañía y los soldados mejorados que tenían. En un principio cuando ella le pregunto a Snow por sus capacidades él había evadido el tema, alegando que era demasiado para ser verdad, pero ella comprendió algo.

Alguien que manejaba la espada que el rubio usaba no era prácticamente normal o para tomar como sobrevalorado. Ella misma era fuerte, quizá demasiado para cualquiera, pero en términos de fuerza bruta, fue vencida por el soldado. No hacía falta que hubieran competido o algo parecido, recordó eso desde el momento en que se suponía que Cloud iba a morir ante su presencia. Todo por parte de una maquina que dejo caer una estructura de concreto a una buena altura, ella pudo ver algo más que solo un juego de espadas. Cuando ella se dirigía a la posición del rubio vio lo que sucedió, la peli rosa aun seguía sin comprender, cuan inhumano podían llegar a ser estos súper soldados.

Ella hubiera comprendido que esquivara el fragmento que caía hacia su dirección, ella hubiera comprendido si hubiera intentado cortar el fragmento con su espada, pero lo que no esperaba era que lo detuviera a pura fuerza bruta, si bien pudo ver el esfuerzo máximo por parte del rubio. El cual apretó los dientes y las venas de su cuello se hincharon. No llegaba a ser posible aquello, ella pudo ver como aquel pedazo de concreto era alrededor de veinte o treinta veces el tamaño del rubio.

Después del espectáculo que mostro, pudo ver como sus manos a pesar de estar recubiertas con guantes, se habían lastimado, no pudo ver que tanto era lo que sucedió, pero la razón por la cual noto que fue herido fue por la sangre que salía desde dentro de sus guantes, era poco, considerando que ningún humano pudiera hacer algo.

O quizá el lugar de donde vienen Midgar, Lightning investigo lo que pudo, al parecer no era la fantasía que la mayoría supusiera en su momento, era un terreno hostil para vivir, los habitantes del continente flotante al escuchar de vida fuera de aquel lugar, lo habían tomado como una declaración guerra, solo por el hecho de la supersticiones que tenían grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Casi nadie conocía los terrenos del Gran pulso, por lo cual nadie podía estar seguro del lo que pasaría si abandonaran su lugar de confort.

— ¿Farron? —la peli rosa salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que era llamada, giro su cuello para ver al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el cual venia caminando tranquilamente.

Lightning de tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado donde estaba, ella estaba sentada en una oficina improvisada que había sido construida para el control del lugar, ella había estado leyendo algunos documentos sobre los tratados, quizá ella no tuviera la autoridad para aceptar o rechazar algo, pero le servía el saber que era lo que pasaba.

— mis disculpas, estaba en medio de una lectura—comento Lightning con una voz monótona y una cara sin expresiones, no había mentido en parte, era lo único que el rubio debía saber y para ella era suficiente.

Cloud también estaba más inexpresivo que Lightning, los dos eran parecidos en cierta forma, ninguno tenía ganas suficientes para mostrar una cara que le sirviera para relacionarse con los demás.

—Entiendo, vine porque uno de los soldados me informo que me llamaste para discutir algo—comento Cloud, después de terminar aquellas palabras, se dirigió hacia un sillón que se encontraba en el lugar para poder sentarse con tranquilidad, él observo como enfrente del escritorio que tenia la peli rosa, había repartidos por todos lados documentos con el logo de Shinra, el supuso que debía estar controlando los tratados.

—era sobre la oferta de hace unos días—Lightning comenzó sacando el tema mientras observaba al rubio—mañana será uno de los días que está libre para ambos, la persona en cuestión que te comente que quiere escuchar un poco sobre el exterior es mi hermana, se dedica de todas formas a saber más y más, ella ha estado algo…hiperactiva por el poder saber algo, para ella todo es una logro, por lo cual quería preguntar si mañana sería posible el encuentro—termino la peli rosa mientras movía sus manos entre los papeles para ordenarlos como podía y dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

Cloud vio como la cara de la peli rosa no había mostrado nada, lo cual no le era reconfortante, el aun no confiaba en nadie de allí, pero al menos agradecía que a pesar de la frialdad de la peli rosa, le estuviera peguntando cosas simples de vez en cuando, nunca le preguntaba demás, el tampoco era él mejor a la hora de una conversación pero de igual manera pudo sobre llevar la situación.

—me parece bien—comento Cloud, de igual manera no tenía nada mejor que hacer, quería estar solo, pero a la vez no quería estarlo, fue algo difícil de decidir, pero entre de no tener que pensar que en cualquiera momento llegarían soldados y por ordenes de Rufus lo acribillarían mientras que dormía, él no tenía tantos problemas para aceptar .

Lightning levanto una ceja curiosa, en la mente de la peli rosa, no esperaba que el rubio hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente aquello, hubiera supuesto que desviaría la conversación o algo parecido, pero al final simplemente accedió.

—Puesto que no conoces el lugar pasare por ti—al momento de decir aquello, Lightning observo la mirada de disconformidad de Cloud, ella no entendía el motivo de aquello, pero lo dejo pasar para terminar de comentar cuando y como llegarían.

Al final del día ella suspiro con cansancio, el tratar con alguien casi mudo a la hora de expresarse le hacía doler la cabeza, en su momento Cloud decía lo que tenía que decir, pero casi la mayor parte del tiempo en la cual hablaban no daba la información que necesitaba por culpa de aquello. De responder respondía, de responder como debía ser, era otra cosa.

Cloud por su parte estaba más cansado que la misma peli rosa, de nuevo, por culpa de los informes que Rufus mandaba, no podía conciliar el sueño de manera decente, él supuso que él lo hacía de manera intencional, aun no comprendía porque no dejaba todo aquello a los Turcos y listo, aunque la remuneración era excesiva en sí, estaba empezando a creer que no fue la mejor la mejor de las ideas aceptar, él dio el beneficio de la duda, solo por el hecho que Rufus había invertido más en mejorar la ciudad y la calidad de vida. Cloud frunció el seño al pensar que pudiera haber algo detrás de aquello. Pero después de revisar los planos el mismo, vio que realmente no había nada en la nueva Midgar, cada sector estaba en su mejor momento, no habían nubes de contaminación sobre la ciudad y esas cosas, era como si él sueño del final feliz para todos se hubiera cumplido.

Pero no para él y las memorias que vivían en su interior, el ya no era parte del nuevo mundo, quizá pudiera coincidir en algún sentido pero no quería ni intentarlo, después de todo lo que sacrifico y perdió, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que volver a ser parte del mundo. Ella no ya no estaba, su mejor amigo tampoco y la lista se extendía, puede que aun estuviera la gente que lo "apoyaba" pero no era lo mismo, solo unos cuantos fueron los que mantuvieron lo que le quedaba de cordura, y no volverían por culpa del rubio mismo.

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos le vino a la mente la peli rosa, quien podría creer que alguien con una cara de tan pocos amigos pudiera ser tan habladora, ella decía que su hermana le obligaba a preguntarle las cosas, pero de igual manera él podía observar como la peli rosa escuchaba atentamente las historias. Quizá Cloud no preguntase nada del lugar en que estaba actualmente, pero el mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por saber algo de historia del lugar.

Cuando termino su recorrido y llego a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando, la cual estaba dentro del dirigible, dejo que su mente se divague en el hecho de que él continente en él cual se encontraba actualmente estaba flotando, quizá era la corriente de vida lo que mantenía a flote o algo con lo cual no estaba familiarizado, pero de igual manera le daba curiosidad.

Observo el reloj a un lado de la cama, ya casi eran las doce de la noche, aunque tuviera el día libre, quería descansar un poco, si lo que le dijo Lightning entonces su hermana estaría demasiado centrada en las preguntas y todo eso por lo cual no lo dejaría descansar, al menos mentalmente, se suponía que ella vendría después del medio día, por lo cual le daba algo más de tiempo para poder descansar.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Lightning le había preguntando a Cloud sobre lo del encuentro, el plazo del tiempo se había cumplido de hecho ella estaba a punto de ir buscarlo como prometió.

— ¡entonces acepto! —una voz emocionada sonaba, la persona a la cual era aludida el mensaje frunció el ceño por semejante grito.

—ya te lo he dicho, se supone que en unas horas pasare por él, solo intenta no estar tan…tú—comento la otra persona mientras sonreía, su sonrisa se aumento al ver a la primera poner un puchero de enojo.

—No seas así Light, puedo controlarme—comento mientras miraba fijamente a la peli rosa.

—vamos cariño, me estas poniendo celoso—comento una tercera voz esta vez a diferencia de las dos primeras era masculina.

—tú sabes que no es así Snow—comento la peli rosa menor mientras saltaba y abrazaba al hombre, para poco después darle un beso. Todo ante la mirada de asco de Lightning.

La peli rosa mayor cuando se disponía a irse, sintió una mano en el hombro, se giro al ver a su hermana mientras que le sonreía que forma divertida, no solo aquello sino que él prometido de la Farron menor también tenía una sonrisa de cómplice.

Ella entendió que estaban queriendo hacer, para después rodar sus ojos y volver a tomar su marcha, esta vez seguida por parte de ambos. Lightning ya quería golpear algo, y eso que el día recién empezaba.

* * *

—increíble…—el susurro de sorpresa de Serah fue escuchado por sus dos acompañantes, puesto que al momento de ver el dirigible no esperaba que fuera de tal tamaño, para ella era como ver un edificio completo volar.

—realmente a la distancia no parecía…pero de cerca debo decirlo…es enorme—comento Snow al contemplar la estructura.

— ¿enserio habían tres de estos al mismo tiempo? —el tonó de voz de Serah era bajo, el ver a la enorme cantidad de militares tampoco la calmo.

—sí, pero de igual manera no hagan nada estúpido—comento Lightning al ver como de la compuerta principal empezaba abajar el soldado. Llevaba las seis espadas en su cintura en la funda de cada una respectivamente. A ella no le gusto realmente aquello, pero e igual manera, ella tenía su sable pistola consigo, así que ¿Quién era ella para juzgar?

Conforme paso unos pocos segundos Snow noto quien era ya la persona en cuestión, si bien era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, en la mente del rubio, era obvio que debía ser la única persona con vestimenta distintiva y con más es espadas que una armería su espalda.

—Por las historias creía que sería más grande…—comento Snow cuando Cloud ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Por lo cual él soldado pudo escuchar las palabras de Snow.

Cloud conforme termino su camino hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Lightning noto como la mirada de la peli rosa era de cansancio, dando a entender que ella no quería estar allí por lo cual, él soldado se hizo a la idea de que solo hablaba con el por el simple hecho de poder conformar a su hermana en cuanto a la información que realmente se interesaba.

Cloud quería mencionar algo sobre el comentario que soltó el rubio frente suyo, pero lo reprimió, si era como aparentaba aquel hombre, entonces solo se limita a pensar con los músculos, Cloud recordó alguno que otro comentario de disgusto de parte de la peli rosa al referirse al rubio, por lo cual Cloud interpreto que esa debía ser una de las razones.

— ¡Increíble¡ — Cloud salió de sus pensamientos al mirar hacia el lado del rubio, viendo a una persona bastante baja, con las similitudes con Lightning bastante altas, sumando el pelo rosa era obvio que se trataba de la tan afamado hiperactiva de Lightning.

Serah al ver como el soldado caminaba, no pudo evitar compararlo con Lightning, no es que tuvieran un parecido en sí, más bien la cara de póquer que ambos usaban parecía pertenecer a la misma marca, la única diferencia era que ella sabía que lo de Lightning era más una fachada que otra cosa, Serah no sabía el rubio usaba lo mismo, pero tampoco decidió pensar mucho aquello. Cuando la peli rosa menor grito el increíble, se refería a la cantidad abrumadora de espadas que había en la espalda del soldado, ella no había visto a alguien con esa cantidad de armas encima y estar con gran indiferencia ignorando el peso, ella observo cada arma, notando que realmente la hoja que ella consideraría la principal, era casi del mismo tamaño que ella misma.

—Hola—un saludo normal vino de parte de la peli rosa mayor al observar como el soldado estaba presente, ella quería enterrar su cara en el suelo, la reacción de ambos, será y Snow, fue penosa , o al menos eso era lo que pensó Lightning, la razón era de que ni bien había llegado el rubio, este ya habría recibido un insulto, o al menos se podría interpretar, de parte de Snow, también una cara de a saber que, de parte de su hermana, ella realmente estaba apenada, se suponía que el que estaba presente frente a ellos, era un líder militar de alto rango, a tal punto que venía y trataba de igual, al que sería el presidente de la compañía que contrataron.

—Esa espada es realmente acero puro, ¿o es solo para intimidar? —Snow hablo nuevamente, y como Lightning sabía, cada vez que él decía una palabra no era para nada inteligente.

Cloud se limito a ver al hombre, de forma impasible, no había cambiado su cara en ningún momento, pero de igual manera la disconformidad era algo que estaba en la mente del soldado.

—No podrías levantarla si aun si quisieras idiota—la voz de Lightning se escucho mientras daba una mirada de muerte al rubio, el cual sonrió de manera jocosa mientras se señalaba con el dedo.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que supones en tal caso, la levantaría sin problemas—comento mientras bajaba su mano una vez más, esta vez la movió enfrente de Cloud—Snow, un placer conocerte, realmente se escucha mucho de ti, súper soldado—el tono de burla estaba impregnado en la voz del rubio. Serah ante aquella reacción, se limito a resoplar, incluso ella sabía cuando su novio actuaba de forma estúpida.

—Cloud—fue simple, él soldado no dijo nada más, ni siquiera intento pensar una respuesta o algo así a las menciones del rubio musculoso que tenía enfrente, solo estrecho su mano para luego girar su vista y ver a la peli rosa menor, saludando con una mano moviéndola en el aire.

—Serah, soy a hermana de Light, un placer, ella me conto mucho de ti—ella termino de decir aquellas palabras al instante en que Lightning llevaba una mano en su frente como si le doliera.

Cloud entendió aquello, ella tenía que tratar con gente un poco…ruidosa, por lo cual el sentimiento de empatía hacia la peli rosa fue presente, no es como si no hubiera estado en la misma situación, de hecho le daba gracia aquello, por el hecho de una persona de gran tamaño y una "pequeña" enérgica estuvieran interactuando para sacar de quicio a la persona callada, al recodar aquellos momentos, Cloud no sabía si sentir nostalgia o molestia.

—bueno dejando de lado todo aquello, supongo que no podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo en este lugar para conversar ¿les importaría si nos movemos ya? —Lightning comento, al instante en que noto como la mirada de Cloud se tranquilizaba, dando a entender que eso era lo que quería desde un comienzo, de hecho ella entendía como se sentía le rubio, acababan de montar una escena frente a un gran número de sus subordinados, por lo cual el daño ya estaba hecho, ella debía agradecer que no hizo nada por el rubio, no es que se preocupara por lo que podría hacer el soldado, más bien sería la reacción de Serah.

Al momento de aquello, decidieron poner ponerse por fin en camino hacia donde sería la casa de Serah y Snow, ella no apoyaba él llevarlo hacia aquel lugar, pero de igual manera decidió dejarlo pasar, si había algo que Lightning debía reconocer de todas las conversaciones y las reuniones que tuvo con Cloud, era el hecho de que él era una persona pacifica, demasiado quizá, por extraño que sonase, esa tranquilidad era lo que la mantenía alerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron, él camino fue algo tranquilo, por lo menos eso era lo que interpreto Serah, ella si bien había hablado con Snow por el camino, pudo escuchar como su hermana y Cloud se susurraban cosas de vez en cuando, ella no sabía que tenían ese nivel de confianza, no solo aquello sino que Lightning dejara que alguien se le acerca a esa distancia era un logro para estar orgulloso.

Serah supuso que de las veces que ella le pedía que le pregunte sobre algo en particular, entablaban una conversación algo decente y de allí pasaba a lo siguiente y seguro se hicieron algo amigos, después de todo, se suponía que ambos eran socios en el trabaja, por lo cual, no le debía sorprender el que estuvieran conversando tranquilamente, había pasado más de una semana desde que Lightning fue enviada para controlar que no hicieron como ella le gustaba decir "nada divertido" por lo cual no era sorprenderse que hablaran como lo hacían.

—Podrías por favor, dejar tus armas por allí—la voz de Lightning se escucho una vez que ingresaron en la casa, ella estaría más tranquila si el rubio no tuviera las armas ahora. Al cabo de unos segundos suspiro con tranquilidad al ver como el rubio decidió obedecer y se quito la correa y lo demás que mantenía las fundas pegadas a su cuerpo, para un poco después depositarlas en una de las esquinas de la habitación, ella no se molesto en ordenarlas incluso si es que estuvieran en una posición algo cuestionable, además en mente de Lightning no era como si hubiera algún peligro de que alguien chocara con las espadas.

— ¡Por favor siéntate¡ —la voz de Serah se escucho mientras que señalaba uno de los sofás de la sala, había dos sofás para dos personas por lo cual Cloud se limito a aceptar y sentarse, él observo la habitación, el suelo de madera bastante bien arreglado, las paredes totalmente limpias y sin ninguna deformación y signo de vejez, una alfombra en el centro y unos estantes en las paredes eran lo que logro observar antes de cambiar de lugar su vista esta vez en el frente, viendo como había un televisor, que supuso que era de buena calidad dada la imagen, no estaba familiarizado con la tecnología cotidiana, por lo cual él llegar otro lugar y ver todo aquello no más que una dejarlo en duda.

Noto como Lightning había abandonado la sala, y como Serah y Snow se sentaban en uno de los asientos, la peli rosa menor tenía un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Serah realmente se entusiasmo por todo lo que había visto en el puerto, por lo cual estaba más motivada ahora, Snow tampoco se veía diferente, el interés de todo aquello también estaba presente en su mirada.

Más Cloud seguía en silencio, de todas las personas el no daría el primer paso a la hora de dar información, por lo cual esperaría y se limitaría a dar cuan menos información se relacionara con él y…

— ¿Que es el Mako? —La voz de Serah fue como si alguien le diera un golpe en la cara a Cloud, de todas las cosas ¿realmente tenía que preguntar eso a buenas primeras? Bueno el quizá fuese invitado para poder hablar sobre su hogar aunque, al instante en que la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar cambio de pregunta.

—que tan extenso es este lugar…Midgar creó… ¿bueno que tan grande es? —Serah pregunto.

—Bastante…hay sectores cada uno es extenso, quizá cada uno equivaldría a este lugar—Cloud respondió rápido, él al ver los ojos de Serah y Snow abrirse, supuso que no esperaban que fuera tan grande aquel lugar, de hecho el mismo no sabía que era tan grande, incluso su pueblo era bastante extenso por así decirlo. El decidió continuar.

—Por cada sector hay un reactor alimentado el lugar, no son tan grandes como el que se construirá aquí—el rubio finalizo mientras que observaba como la peli rosa se le iluminaban los ojos.

— ¿porque simplemente no hacían un solo reactor y lo distribuían? —la voz de Snow esta vez fue audible mientras que preguntaba.

—es mejor así, los reactores son más fáciles de manejar si van solo por sector, en un comienzo se dejo todo a manos de un solo reactor, al comienzo resulto, pero con el tiempo no fue posible mantener más de tres sectores a la vez con el mismo, así fue pasando de dos sectores a uno, estamos en progreso, por lo cual no es tan fácil manejar todo a la vez—la respuesta de Cloud fue tranquila, de alguna manera le resultaba bastante relajante hablar sobre el tema.

Poco después de aquello Lightning volvió, con unas cuantas latas de cerveza en mano, al terminar de dárselas a su hermana y Snow, Lightning se sentó al lado de Cloud mientras le pasaba la lata, la cual el rubio acepto mientras agradecía.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso de la magia que usas? —Pregunto Serah nuevamente—ya se, como no sería justo que lo te preguntara a ti, te contare algunas cosas, la magia aquí antes era limitada por el hecho de que solo con ciertos factores la podías realizar, pero ahora prácticamente es inexistente, por lo cual es sorprendente saber aquello—al terminar de explicar aquello, Serah se acurruco más con Snow, al recordar todo lo que llego a suceder.

—…—Cloud no respondió de inmediato, dudo, no quería sacar el tema de las materias, de hecho Serah no debía saber sobre la magia, hasta donde él sabía solo los altos mandos estaban allí y dudaba que algo saliera, eso hasta que recordó quien estaba a su lado, bajo la mirada y vio directamente a Lightning, la cual desvió la vista, puesto que la mirada que le daba el rubio era de como si hubiera dicho algo que él no quisiera, Cloud suspiro ante aquello solo para responder.

—Es materia—llevo su mano hacia la parte de su ante brazo, donde una esfera empezó a emerger, la mirada de disgusto de Lightning no se hizo esperar, Serah vio todo aquello con fascinación y Snow con interés—la materia se extraía de cierta sustancia, también el Mako, solo que esta no presente ningún efecto secundario como el Mako, hace unos años era bastante común, incluso podías encontrarla en la calle, casi todas las personas poseían un fragmento, ahora al menos no es tan fácil—al decir aquello, Cloud pudo ver como la peli rosa menor escribía en aquel cuaderno para sonreía por cada cosa que ponía.

—escuche algo de ese Mako, de hecho siempre es Mako esto y Mako lo otro, pero nunca dan una respuesta—comento Lightning al pensar aquello, moviendo su mano tomo la lata de cerveza cerca suyo, para segundos después darle un sorbo, ella no recordaba su lata estuviera tan vacía, ella bajo la vista notando como la suya estaba un poco más a la izquierda encima de la mesa que había enfrente de ambos sillones, para notar como no había una lata que se suponía que debía ser de Cloud.

Lightning giro su cuello de manera casi robótica, viendo como el rubio la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba la lata de Lightning y darle un también un sorbo, al hacer aquello, Cloud vio por el rabillo del ojo como la peli rosa mostraba una cara de sorpresa para luego negar con la cabeza y volver a darle un sorbo a la bebida que ella misma había "robado"

Fue tranquilo aquello, bueno hasta que tanto Lightning como Cloud miraron al frente y vieron la cara de sorpresa de Serah y Snow.

Cloud se aclaro la garganta mientras levantaba la esfera que hace unos momentos saco de su brazo, Lightning quería que le tragara la tierra, de entre todas las personas que pudieran llegar a presenciar aquella escena, Snow tenía que estar presente, para completar las cosas su hermana le daba una mirada algo picara.

—el Mako es un derivado de la corriente de vida, ahora la corriente de vida es básicamente algo…que no sabría cómo explicar pero allí está todo lo que existió y existirá, antes Shinra se dedicaba a extraer la fuente de energía del planeta, por lo cual la corriente de vida era rasgada, usaban de combustible el planeta, supongo que esto ya lo saben, de allí salieron las materias, el Mako no es inofensivo como la materia misma, si bien se puede utilizar para algunas cosas, es básicamente un veneno para los humanos, el recibir una baja dosis puede generar enfermedades y una alta la muerte—cuando Cloud comenzó a hablar, Lightning lo agradecía, pero después de escuchar todo aquello algo le molestaba y para completar era uno de los tantos rumores que Snow había mencionado.

De hecho el mismo Snow, miro de manera desconcertante al soldado, eso mientras que Serah también mostraba una cara de duda.

— ¿no se suponía que los soldaos eran reforzados con Mako? —la voz de Serah era difícil de interpretar de que sentía.

A la mención de aquella pregunta Cloud, por primera vez en un tiempo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, él sabía que aquello era conocimiento común de los ciudadanos normales, pero no espero que revelaran todo aquello así como así.

—…—Cloud no sabía cómo responder, esa no la vio venir y le dio en la guardia baja, quizá pasara el tiempo, pero el momento en cual fue infundido en Mako no era algo que pudiera olvidar…no, eso estaría allí de por vida, para completar las cosas, no solo era Mako lo que corría por sus venas, sino la sangre de ella…

—eso quiere decir que te vendiste a tal punto, realmente no pensé que serías del que usara algún aumento o droga para llegar donde estas—la voz de Snow estaba llena de decepción el silencio de parte de Cloud le dio a entender que era un sí a la pregunta que había hecho Serah—supongo que u efecto secundario son esos ojos escalofriantes—el rubio mayor prosiguió mientras que se señalaba sus ojos.

Lightning vio una reacción que no espero ver al menos de parte del soldado, Cloud había apretado la mandíbula mientras que una curva de disgusto se extendió por su cara. Ella entendió que ese no era un tema fácil de tratar para él, después de todo, alguien que no se inmutaba por casi nada hasta el momento que mostrara tal despliegue de emociones daba a entender que algo no estaba bien. Lightning incluso pensó en lo de su nombre y relaciono, Cloud, soldado y mejoras, era obvio que él había abandonado todo su pasado y se concentro en ser aquel soldado de primera clase que necesitaban.

Tan rápido como el disgusto en el rostro de Cloud vino se fue, cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en pensar otra cosa, noto como el contenido de la cerveza que tenía en su mano se había ido, a pesar de que era la de Lightning él ya había tomado todo su contenido.

Casi al instante en que eso paso Serah se levanto de su asiento mientras que decía algo de traer más, seguido de aquello pudo ver como Snow, fue obligado a seguirla, ni bien había pasado media hora de todo aquello y ya empezaban a con lo de las preguntas personales y las burlas.

—no voy a pedir disculpas por Snow—al instante en que Serah y Snow salieron de la habitación, la peli rosa empezó a hablar mientras que agitaba la lata que tenía en su mano, era obvio que se apenaba de lo que acababa de pasar—él es demasiado idiota para pensar en lo que dice, todos tienen un razón, no te juzgo por lo que hiciste, pero tampoco pienses mucho en las preguntas que te hacen—al terminar de decir aquello la peli rosa suspiro con cansancio para alzar la mirada, de todas las cosas que esperaba ver no creía que lo que realmente tenía enfrente.

Cloud como máxima expresión que había mostrado era una sonrisa de lado, por lo cual en ese momento cuando se dio la vuelta y Lightning vio como el rubio sonreía con amabilidad y tranquilidad, ella se sintió realizada.

—Gracias—las palabras de Cloud, solo reforzaron el estado de ánimo de la peli rosa por la razón de que logro animar a alguien, siendo que ella normalmente hacia lo opuesto, no es que ella lo hiciera a propósito, más bien le salía natural, por lo cual el poder hacerlo por fin de manera correcta le alegro, incluso devolvió la sonrisa.

—a tú servicio—comento ella a modo de referencia militar, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa del rubio siguiera.

—el que una persona, algo…cerrada como tú me ayude hace que sea más alentador, o simplemente te di demasiada pena…—al momento de decir aquello Cloud llevo una mano a su frente y cerraba los ojos a modo de reflexión. Lightning rodo los ojos al escuchar lo que el rubio comento.

—no es por caridad que lo hago, no eres una mala persona a pesar de todo, pero tampoco signifique que este confiando en ti, espero que lo entiendas, es solo que entiendo algo tu situación y sé que las palabras del idiota musculoso no son las mejores—Lightning comento mientras miraba la puerta, ella escucho pasos, por lo cual supuso que estaban por llegar Serah y Snow. Casi unos tres segundos después la puerta fue abierta revelando a ambos, llevaban unos paquetes de cerveza, ella no entendía la afición de estos últimos días a aquello, pero no se quejaba, al menos no estaba como la vez en que Serah solo quería tomar vino…

* * *

 **Bueno, realmente no se qué tal quedo el capitulo, siempre me doy cuenta cuando releo la historia que había un montón de errores, por lo cual pido disculpas por los errores que pueda llegar a tener.**

 **Les agradezco mucho el que siguieran la historia a pesar de todo, por lo cual aquí esta otro capítulo, no sé si estoy llevando bien la personalidad de ambos, por lo cual agradecería que me lo comentaran, además si no les gusto el capitulo lo llevare a revisión para cambiarlo, siempre dudo si lo que escribo al final tiene sentido.**

 **Ahora sobre los agradecimientos van a:**

 **Kasumi Van Hellsing**

 **00epion**

 **Guest (al menos ya se que es mexicano, un saludo)**

 **No me juzguen solo soy una carta.**


	4. Chapter 4

La noche había caído desde hace algunas horas, por lo cual a pesar de que se trataba de una "reunión para conversar" pasó a convertirse más en una "fiesta" o algo a lo que poder llamar fiesta, la razón era el hecho de que tanto como Cloud, Lightning, Serah y Snow llevaban conversando y bebiendo a la vez.

En aquellos momentos la peli rosa menor no había dejado de preguntar todo tipo de cosas, Cloud nunca fue la persona más comunicativa, pero por cada ronda que iba, él se podía relajar más, lo cual no era normal para él rubio, siempre intento permanecer lucido hasta el último momento a lo cual aquella situación en la que se encontraba era bastante…como él rubio lo mencionaría…Agradable.

Cloud paso de ver a una Serah que intentaba poder averiguar lo máximo posible del otro continente, a ver a una Serah que gritaba y cantaba cosas sin sentido, aquello mientras se aferraba a Snow, de hecho a cierta hora de la noche ambos desaparecieran, él ya sabía él porque y no tenia necesidad de preguntar nada a la peli rosa que ahora mismo era la última compañía que tenía a su alrededor.

Lightning había estado algo callada, si bien eso era normal para todos, la misma peli rosa se maldecía internamente por su falta de comunicación e interés hacia los demás, no es que realmente sintiera necesidad total de interactuar con él soldado, pero si le entraba la curiosidad para preguntar alguno que otro cavo suelto que había quedado de las explicaciones hacia Serah.

A lo cual cuando Lightning vio que su hermana junto con Snow salían de la habitación, obtuvo una mejor postura para poder conversar con él soldado.

Se levanto de su asiento actual para salir caminando, abrió la puerta de la entrada de la casa para poder observar al rubio sentado en estas mirado el cielo, le tomo quizá unos segundos pensarlo un poco pero decidió sentarse a su lado. Ella de tan centrada que iba olvido por unos instantes que el rubio le dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ella tenía en sus manos dos latas más a lo cual al momento de sentar estiro su brazo tendiendo aquella bebida. Lightning observo con tranquilidad el momento en que él rubio estiro su brazo y tomo aquel objeto. Al momento de abrirlo, el rubio no dudo mucho en darle un trago.

Ninguno de los dos dio ninguna palabra al otro, se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos admirando el cielo.

—De donde vengo—la voz de Cloud sonaba tranquila, conforme empezó a hablar, Lightning dirigió su vista hacia al rubio que seguía viendo el cielo—es casi imposible ver él cielo nocturno, el cielo de allí esta tan contaminado que no se puede ver nada, tienes que alejarte una distancia bastante grande para observarlo—al momento de decir aquello, Lightning pudo interpretar lo avanzada que estaba la contaminación de aquel lugar.

—entonces Disfrutas de este cielo porque cuando llegue el momento ¿En un par de años este ya no existirá? —aquella respuesta e interrogante salió un poco más agresivo de lo que Lightning hubiera deseado. Cloud la miro con paciencia mientras seguía con la misma expresión en blanco.

—Eso ya no es un problema, ustedes no sufrirán el mismo destino que nosotros, ustedes estarán limpios, si eso es lo que te preocupa, ya no se usa el Mako, tampoco te tienes que preocupar por los daños o enfermedades que esta lleva—al momento de la contestación Cloud tomo un sorbo de la bebida mientras veía fijamente a Lightning.

La peli rosa, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "Mako" era porque había algo malo, nunca algo bueno.

—si fuera tan peligroso como dices aquello ¿Entonces porque aceptaste que te sumergieran en este o lo que sea que te hicieron con este? como ya dije no te juzgo por querer ser más fuerte, pero hasta donde he visto pasaste los limites humanos, no quiero que esto suene mal, pero de igual forma hasta cierto punto, a la vista común, ya no eres humano—añadió la peli rosa mientras que al igual que él rubio daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Yo nunca acepte que esto pasara, yo nunca quise lo que me hicieron—Cloud no comprendía porque estaba diciendo esto, o siquiera el hecho de estar hablando de este tema, quizá el hubiera bebido un poco demás al final. Cuando él rubio se dio cuenta de sus palabras quiso cortar el tema. Pero las palabras de la peli rosa realmente fueron discriminatorias, le molestaba esa forma de pensar, pero lo que más le llegaba a molestar era que ella tenía razón en ciertos aspectos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cloud maldijo en voz baja cuando la pregunta de Lightning salió a flote, él sabía que había dicho demás.

Ante la mirada que le propinaba la peli rosa, Cloud comprendió que realmente no estaba preguntado más bien está exigiendo, y él rubio odiaba que le exijan cosas.

— ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que contar mi historia a alguien que conocí por unas semanas? —el tono calmado pero a la vez firme de Cloud. Hizo que Lightning lo mirara seriamente dio un sorbo de su bebida para luego verlo directo a los ojos.

—Mentiría si dijera que no tengo curiosidad, hasta ahora tengo mentalizado que vendiste todo tu orgullo de ser humano a cambio de unas cuantas drogas que tu querida compañía hizo para que estés feliz—la burla en él tono de la peli rosa se noto, ella no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hubiera hecho, de hecho ella misma lo sabía, no era la mejor bebedora, a lo cual hizo que empezara a hablar de más por tomar algo— ¿te estás enojando? —la peli rosa menciono mientras que vio como la mirada de Cloud se endurecía.

—Sí, bueno esa es tu impresión de mí, te felicito, pero lamente decirte que no es así—al decir aquellas palabras dio unos grandes tragos a su bebida mientras que salía del contacto visual de la peli rosa, el enojo era evidente de parte de Cloud.

—si estoy mal, cuéntame, yo llegue donde estoy a base de entrenamiento, obviamente ver lo fácil que alguien decido meterse algo y ser más fuerte es frustrante—ella sabía que no era cierto lo que decía, ella no estaba frustrada, pero su tono de voz mostraba eso y demás—Quizá tenga alguna que otra historia rara pero tú no estás interesado en ello ¿Me equivoco? —la negación de parte de Cloud fue rápida y simple, lo que hizo que sonreír a Lightning—Bueno yo si tengo curiosidad—finalizo mientras que daba el último sorbo a su bebida.

Cloud suspiro con cansancio mientras llevaba una mano en cara mientras que fruncía el seño, él rubio hubiera apostado que la peli rosa no sería tan comunicativa por el hecho de que siempre llevaba una expresión distante y seria, pero en aquel momento comprendió que realmente si se parecía más a la peli rosa menor de lo que incluso Lightning supiera.

— ¿Tanta curiosidad por esto? —comento Cloud mientras se levantaba del lugar, cada movimiento de este era seguido por la peli rosa, vio como perezosamente hizo un gesto como indicando que lo siguiera para entrar.

Al momento en que Cloud entro, no vio la sonrisa triunfal de la peli rosa, si…

Ella estaba tomando de más.

Cuando ingresaron dentro ambos se sentaron en el mismo sillón que hace unas horas, Cloud estaba con una mirada de cansancio, no de manera física o mental, sino cansancio por la situación. El iba a decir alguna que otra cosa, pero no lo suficiente, además no perdía nada con hacerlo.

No dijeron ninguna palabra durante unos minutos, Lightning saco momentáneamente su celular y vio que era bastante tarde en sí, ella se sentía cansada y estaba algo pasada en cuanto a la bebida, pero seguía con la curiosidad.

—entonces ¿Elegiste o no tú situación? —cuando la peli rosa dijo aquello Cloud se hundió más en el sofá, mientras que la peli rosa se acomodaba.

—Quise formar parte del ejército, sí, quería que me mejoraran a base de infusiones después de salir medio muerto de una misión, no—Lightning se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras, realmente no creía que iba a contestar algo así—luego de una misión donde murió mucha gente civil, incluida mi último familiar, me enfrente a un soldado de primera clase—al momento de comentar aquello, Cloud bajo el cierre de lo que sería su ropa superior, dejando ver parte de su pecho, dos enormes cicatrices estaban en estas, lo que desconcertó a Lightning fue ver una de ella justo donde debería estar el corazón—ambas fueron hechas por la misma persona, si preguntas por la del corazón, si básicamente morí por unas horas, eso hasta que…maldita sea necesito beber más—antes de proseguir, se agacho y tomo una de las latas para abrir y dar sorbos grandes.

Lightning vio sorprendida, aquella vez fue la primera a vez que el rubio maldecía algo y actuaba de manera errática, vio como sus manos temblaban, conforme iba bebiendo, noto como sus manos apenas podían ser coordinadas. En ese momento se sintió culpable…Ella fue la que insistió lo de la situación, ella nunca fue así de curiosa o metida, más la primera vez que lo intento la arruino.

—La antigua Shinra tenía un doctor maniaco, él que dedico toda su vida al estudio de las mejoras Mako, ese bastardo—la lata en la mano del rubio fue aplastada con facilidad, eso no era de sorpresa, más que no tuviera contenido alguno si, puesto que básicamente él rubio había ingerido todo el contenido en casi nada—ese sujeto vio que tenia potencial para su mierda, a lo cual fui llevado para ser experimentado, Shinra quería súper soldados y no les importo mucho él como obtenerlos, el Mako en baja cantidad puede llegar a enfermar, en alta cantidad matar, pero él sujeto literalmente me metió en un tanque y me lleno de Mako, por meses, no podía mover mi cuerpo, pero sabía todo lo que pasaba, puesto que estaba despierto luego de unas semas de que comenzara la infusión—se agacho mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro—estuve sin poder moverme, sentía todo, podía verlo, pero no podía hacer nada ni él más mínimo movimiento solo quedarme en ese mismo lugar sin decir o poder hacer…—cuando termino de decir aquello. Lightning puso una mano en su espalda.

—perdón…es suficiente—fue lo único que ella pudo decir, a lo cual cuando la peli rosa vio el rostro de rubio vio una mirada de enojo, lo máximo que pudo ver de emoción fue aquello y ella entendía bien esa mirada.

Le suplicaba que no sintiera pena por él…contradictorio en sí, pero era lo que él rubio reflejaba.

Estaba vez él rubio sintió un brazo que pasaba por su espalda y una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, se sorprendió al ver a la peli rosa, dándole un abrazo, ella no parecía de las personas que hicieran esto a pesar de la situación, por lo cual no comprendió, quizá el rubio había juzgado demasiado rápido a la peli rosa para saber lo como era realmente la forma de pensar de ella.

—No fue tú culpa…—el susurro de la peli rosa era cerca de su oreja, Cloud abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando eso sucedió, pudo sentir el cálido aliento de la peli rosa en su cuello debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos.

Pero eso no era todo, la peli rosa, no había escuchado más, ella no tenía idea de lo que era y que no era, pero de alguna manera le estaba diciendo que no fue su culpa como si supiera toda la situación por lo cual había llegado a pasar, Cloud mordió su labio, quería decir un gracias, pero las palabras que tenía en su cabeza no se formularon en su boca. Él no podía decirlas, quizá pudiera pensarlas, pero no darlas como se debía.

Lightning se quedo en aquella posición, no se movió, ella desde hace un rato ya estaba algo casada y algo pasada a la hora de la bebida, de allí el porqué de sus acciones, pero si había algo que estaba sintiendo era culpa, ella quería transmitir el sentimiento de empatía hacia Cloud, pero por todo lo que estaba haciendo daba a entender de que lo que ella expresaba era pena.

Si él rubio era como ella, entonces comprendía que si había algo que no aceptaba y que odiaba con todo su ser, era que alguien sintiera pena por ella.

— ¿porque dices eso? —ya no había un todo duro en la voz de Cloud, tampoco una voz que mostrase falta de sentimiento, sonaba más bien como un niño que no comprendía la situación y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Lightning no se movió, ella reflexiono sobre sus palabras, nunca había llegado a ser la persona más comunicativa o expresiva, él porque de sus acciones lo sabía bien, pero era algo que ya había mencionado con anterioridad, al menos mentalmente, y era él hecho de que había tomado de más.

La peli rosa envolvió con más fuerza al rubio mientras que se dejaba caer más sobre este, Lightning básicamente estaba de rodillas en el sofá mientras que rodeaba a Cloud con sus brazos y hundía su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, mientras que él rubio seguía sentado con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y tapándose la cara con las manos,

—No necesito seguir escuchando, mencionaste demasiado ya, pero he visto, no mostraste casi ninguna expresión, pero tu voz, se escucha como que quería romperse— la peli rosa llevo una de sus manos al pecho del rubio trazado con se dedo la cicatriz sobre el corazón— supongo que está más roto de lo que quisieras—ella seguía dibujando movimientos suaves encima de la cicatriz de este—pero en estos años aprendí algo, no importa que tan roto pueda llegar a estar esto, se puede arreglar—Lightning lo sabía, a pesar de su estado actual, comprendía, que ella no era la persona indicada para animar a alguien, pero de igual manera lo intento. Ella levanto su rostro para ver el rostro del rubio, había una sonrisa en esta, pero estaba tan vacía que más que una expresión parecía que se tratase de una simple mueca para complacer las palabras que ella había dado.

Cloud inclino su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba la cabeza de la peli ros mientras que cerraba los ojos, intentando calmarse, de igual manera la peli rosa cerró los ojos y ambos entraron en un silencio que era cómodo, Lightning siempre había tenido apoyo para superar todo lo que había pasado, ella no sabía si Cloud contaba con las mismas, pero por lo que parecía no era de esa forma. De hecho pensando un poco con claridad pudo interpretar que él rubio no era de las personas que se abrían así como así, pero decidió contarle algo a ella. Internamente se sentía realizada. Pero al cabo de unos minutos en la misma postura empezó a sentirse con sueño, los parpados de la peli rosa le pesaban, ya le estaba pasando factura todo aquello.

Se extendió en el sofá dejando sus piernas colgar por él posa brazos mientras que aun seguía de la misma manera abrazando al rubio, ella estaba tranquila con la situación y a Cloud no parecía importarle aquello, por lo cual poco después de aquello cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

En cuanto al rubio, lo sintió, como la respiración de la peli rosa se iba haciendo más tenue y más tranquila, hasta el punto en que se quedo dormida. Cloud estaba cansando de igual manera a lo cual cerró los ojos, quería levantarse pero eso conllevaría despertar a la peli rosa, por lo cual decidió quedarse, él rubio sintió como la peli rosa se iba adelantando un poco más haciendo que este tenga que caer de espaldas en el sofá para evitar que ambos cayeran de lleno al suelo.

Cloud abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante la situación actual, Lightning estaba con un rostro impasible recostada en el pecho del rubio, su cabello color rosa estaba esparcido por este mientras que algunos mechones llegaban al rostro del rubio, sintiendo él perfume y el olor de las hebras de cabello de Lightning, una de las manos de la peli rosa iba en rodeando su cuello mientras que otra estaba sobre su pecho.

Quizá sea por el calor del momento o por el hecho de que realmente veía la necesidad de aquello, pero Cloud subió sus pies en el reposa brazo del lado contrario, mientras que extendía sus piernas, las piernas de la peli rosa enredaron las suyas. A lo que no espero más y rodeo con los brazos la cintura de esta mientras que observaba con cautela la reacción de esta, pero en vez de molestarla, hizo que esta se acurrucara de manera tranquila sobre el rubio.

A pesar de todas las situaciones en la que estuvo, debía admitirlo que jamás estuvo tan cerca de una mujer, a lo cual aquello en un comienzo le resulto incomodo por los pensamientos, más el cuerpo del rubio le dictaba que era lo contrario, puesto que él sueño iba ganando terreno en su mente, cerrando sus ojos azules pudo sentir algo que no sentía hace mucho en sus sueños, paz, siempre estaba dormitando por miedo a que algo pasara, pero en ese momento se sentía tranquilo, no había nadie que intentara nada contra él, el ya comprobó que la peli rosa estaba dormida a lo cual también dejaba de ser una amenaza potencial, solo estaba él y su paranoia, la cual estaba siendo apocada por el cansancio.

Inhalando con un poco sintió una vez más el perfume de la peli rosa, sumado al rostro impasible esta, cerró los ojos, ya era tarde. Sonrió con tranquilidad mientras veía el rostro de la peli rosa, básicamente, entre ellos eran aun desconocidos, pero por las situaciones se genero que esto llegase a suceder, él rubio no se quejaba, desde el momento en que vio a la peli rosa ella llamo su atención, el lo podía ver en ella, no era la típica damisela en peligro, ella no era la que lloraba esperando él héroe, de hecho, a pesar de la sutileza de las acciones, la peli rosa había sido en ese momento la heroína para el rubio.

Se acomodo mientras llevaba una mano a las hebras de cabello de la peli rosa acariciándolas con cuidado. Más el cansancio le impidió seguir disfrutando aquel momento, estando por fin en tranquilidad pudo quedarse dormido en compañía de algo que no recordaba que existiera.

Felicidad.

* * *

El silencio prolongado acompañado de la tranquilidad perpetua era lo que abundaba en la sala, aquella habitación la cual era la sala de estar de la casa de Serah y Snow ahora se encontraba en total silencio. Bueno eso fue hasta que uno de los que estaban en ella recobraba el conocimiento.

Cloud al momento en que empezó a despertar lo primero que hizo fue llevar una mano a su cabeza, él sentía un fuerte dolor de parte de esta por lo cual, al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, supuso que tenia resaca…

El aun seguía cansado, pero su reloj interno le decía que debería volver a estar despierto temprano.

Al terminar de abrir los ojos visualizo el techo de la habitación, suspiro con tranquilidad al saber que no se trataba del techo del dirigible en que se estaba quedando. Al momento también reflexiono de que aquel, no era un techo que el conociera, por lo cual, se alarmo, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que las imágenes de la madrugada, si bien eran borrosas vinieran a su mente,

Bajando la mirada, observo con toda tranquilidad, Cloud había quedado dormido en la sala de la casa, más específicamente en el sofá grande que había allí, rememoro el porqué y como llego allí, pero no era algo que alarmarse el se encontraba bien, dejando de lado la resaca, aquel peso extra que sentía en su pecho hizo que volviera por unos instantes a la realidad.

Se trataba de la peli rosa, Lightning, la cual se encontraba dormida sobre su pecho con una expresión de total tranquilidad, sus piernas estaban enrolladas por las de Cloud, el noto como no tenía sus botas dejando sus pies casi al descubierto siendo estas tapadas por unas medias que llegaban un poco más debajo de sus muslos, por lo cual, cuando él rubio movió un poco su cabeza pudo observar las piernas de la peli rosa, bien torneadas.

Ante aquella vista, Cloud creyó que seguía soñando, pero él nunca soñaba algo bueno, siempre era su pasado atormentándolo, pero ahora puesto que la cara de la peli rosa estaba enterrada en su pecho mientras que esta se aferraba al rubio como si de un oso de peluche se tratase, hizo que él dudara de aquello.

Si bien, Cloud estaba seguro de que aquella situación solo se genero gracias a la bebida, debía admitir que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había logrado conciliar el sueño de manera tan relajante.

Cloud entendió que esta no era una situación normal y que la peli rosa no era de las fáciles para poder hacer que la situación actual se llevara a cabo. Internamente se sintió realizado y orgulloso por todo aquello.

Cloud aun con los ojos entrecerrados y adormilado, hizo lo que cualquiera con resaca y cansancio realizaría, abrazo con más fuerza a la mujer que estaba encima suyo para intentar dormir nuevamente. Cuando realizo aquella acción sintió como el aroma del pelo de la peli rosa inundaba sus sentidos nuevamente, apretando el abrazo, el cual era inconscientemente de vuelto por parte de la peli rosa.

—Cerezas…—fue lo último que susurro Cloud para volver a caer dormido, desde hacía mucho tiempo que él no lograba conciliar el sueño de esa forma por lo cual la tranquilidad que le brindaba la situación era lo mejor que pudo sentir en bastante tiempo, por unos minutos, aunque no fuera real, él no se sintió solo.

* * *

Serah era una amante de lo impredecible, a ella le encantaba ver situaciones raras y con poco sentido lógico, pero esta mañana ella se despertó para presenciar lo que según ella era una de las cosas más raras que había visto en su vida.

Después de que hubiera el mal entendido por parte de Snow, la conversación y las preguntas pasaron de lado para centrarse más en aprender más él uno del otro y en la celebración improvisada, ella noto al instante que para el rubio invitado, el hablar de sí mismo no le era fácil, pero al menos decía alguna que otra cosa, ella no pudo confirmar si tenía pareja, familia o algo, el simplemente evadía la pregunta, por lo cual la intriga dentro de la peli rosa fue cada vez mayor, pero cuando Snow empezó a presionar sobre el tema, como la primera vez las cosas se complicaron, a lo cual tuvieron de dar por terminado la reunión. Además estaba el hecho de que la peli rosa menor de tanto beber ya había perdido alguno que otro sentido lógico. Pero eso era otra cosa.

Ella sabía que su hermana y Cloud pasaron un rato más, ella se alegro al saber que por fin su hermana anti- social había logrado encontrarse con alguien para poder compartir unas bebidas y unas charlas. Por lo cual cuando ella se levanto casi a las nueve de la mañana y entro en la sala, no espero por ningún motivo aquello, ella pensaría que se trataba de algún nuevo efecto de la resaca, pero no.

Ella pudo ver en toda la regla como, Lightning, una de las personas menos amigables que se podían encontrar, junto con el sujeto que había interactuado por alrededor de unas semanas, durmiendo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, en el mismo sofá, abrazados…

Serah suprimió un gritito de alegría al momento en que noto como ellos estaban en aquella situación, y no dudo en sacar una foto, ella estaba con una emoción enorme, el ver como su hermana se relacionaba con alguien más le llenaba de alegría, quizá no conociera de nada al sujeto que estaba allí, pero por la pequeña conversación, a menos de que sea un experto en ocultar emociones, no la engañaría, si bien en los primeros momento le costó el comprender el cómo funcionaba la máscara de Cloud, le fue fácil entender sus emociones una vez que comparo la misma máscara emocional que usaba su hermana, ella era un excelente juez de carácter a base de aquello, y debía admitir que veía con muy buenos ojos la forma de pensar del rubio, aunque ella no iba a negarlo, también le perturbaba.

De tan concentrada en admirar aquella escena, olvido que debía preparar algo para poder desayunar, quizá fuera algo tarde ya, pero por lo que su hermana le dio a entender entonces no había que hacer vigilancia el día actual, porque iban a poner las partes de infraestructuras pre hechas, por lo cual, solo sería un molestia, ya que con los guardias normales bastaba.

Serah se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver a su hermana y Cloud durmiendo con tranquilidad, en su mente solo tenía una cosa y era de que aquellos momentos que vendrían, proporcionarían un gran día para ella al menos, sumando él hecho de que si Snow no se despertaba aun para poder observar aquella escena, tenía como chantajear a su hermana. Reprimió otro grito de emoción mientras que daba un pequeño saltito, este realmente comenzaba a ser un buen día.

* * *

Lightning empezó a sentir como su conciencia iba volviendo de a poco, lo primero que hizo fue sentir leve dolor de cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados frunció el seño, le molestaba el hecho de sentir aquello, pero no podía cambiar las cosas, se revolvió un poco en su posición actual notando que no estaba en la cama que siempre ocupaba cuando iba de visita a la casa de su hermana.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio cuando despertó fueron unos ojos color azul que parecían brillar con intensidad propia. Ella se sorprendió y su rostro expreso sorpresa absoluta por unos segundos antes de sentir como aun llevaba su ropa puesta.

Recordó por unos instantes todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, si bien los recuerdos eran algo confusos y distorsionados, ella pudo recordar lo justo para saber de la situación y la charla y el porqué se encontraba acostada sobre el rubio.

La peli rosa mostro una expresión más tranquila al momento en que siguió viendo los ojos del rubio, ella noto por más leve que pareciese, preocupación por la reacción que ella pudiera tener, Lightning no negaba mentalmente que si fuera en otras circunstancias ella hubiera golpeado al rubio y más, solo por el hecho de la cercanía, además estaba el hecho de que sentía como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

— ¿Te desperté? —la voz de Lightning sonó calmada mientras que daba aquella pregunta, más internamente estaba algo alterada.

—Se podría decir, no te preocupes de todas formas ya era hora de que despertara— Cloud menciono mientras llevaba una mano en su cabeza, era obvio que él rubio aun tenia resaca, el tono de voz bajo denotaba que tampoco quería afectar a la peli rosa.

Ellos no se conocían con suficiencia para la situación en la que se encontraban, ambos eran personas que distanciaban a los demás y ambos tenían un mal genio a la hora de tratar con personas que no fueron conocidas desde hace tiempo. Pero allí estaban. Tanto la peli rosa como el rubio, en la misma posición abrazados y a pesar de que habían recuperado sus facultados lógicas, no se separaron. La comodidad entre ellos era algo que ambos denotaban.

El sonido de una risa demasiado fuerte hizo que ambos se retorcieron en su lugar mientras que como podía tapaban sus oídos, Lightning maldecía aquello de tomar de más, no importa que tanto se pudiera disfrutar del momento, aquello solo era molesto después. Cloud no estaba lejos del pensamiento de peli rosa, por lo cual, movió su cabeza mientras observaba con molestia como se trataba del rubio musculoso de antes.

Snow estaba riéndose a carcajadas por la vista que tenia, él tomaba todo aquello como si de alguna especie de broma se tratase y que ambos, la peli rosa y el rubio, estuvieran actuando con el simple hecho de darle una broma. Snow sabia que ese pensamiento era egocéntrico y estúpido, pero el ver a ambas personas que hasta ahora la máxima expresión que sabían mostrar era la de molestia, hizo que algo en él le dieron una risa por la forma en que ambos estaban acostados, sonriéndose y hablando.

Por lo centrado que estaba en disfrutar del momento no vio cuando Cloud se sentó en el sofá, con Lightning a horcajadas, tampoco cuando la peli rosa se levanto del sofá y mucho menos cuando ella apareció con un puño en alto dándole con todo en la cara al hombre grande.

Snow había salido básicamente volando un metro antes de chocar con dureza contra una de las paredes de la casa, él rubio no espero aquello, además tampoco espero que cuando se quiso levantar movió una de las espadas que había llevado hasta allí el rubio se cayera frente a su cara, hundiéndose en el suelo como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Cloud ante todo aquello, solo pudo sentir molestia, él había dormido bien, él había sentido que todo iba a ir bien y estaba despertando bien, pero cuando Snow llego con una carcajada frunció el seño, odiaba que lo molestaran, por lo cual cuando vio como la peli rosa había salido disparada a darle un golpe con todo a Snow, su tranquilidad volvió, no solo aquello sino que cuando vio su espada principal caer frente al rostro del hombre y notar la expresión de miedo total que tuvo en ese momento, su tranquilidad se volvió en diversión. Algo que normalmente no había podido tener desde hace un tiempo.

Cloud sintió la necesidad de agradecer de una buena vez a la peli rosa mayor, toda la situación realmente le estaba ayudando a sentirse menos basura, aunque fuese todo solo momentáneo, era más que suficiente.

Además estaba el hecho de que Cloud noto como la peli rosa al momento en que le dio la espalda para golpear a Snow, pudo ver sus piernas junto con su parte trasera y debía admitir algo, le gusto lo que vio. Más aquellos pensamiento solo duraron unos cuantos segundos antes de ponerse de pie, él no sabía qué hora era, pero debía regresar al dirigible, Rufus le había informado que le llegarían unos reportes que debía controlar…

Cloud no veía la hora que los Turcos vinieran para poder hacer ellos mismos el trabajo.

—Realmente es difícil ver que ella este tan animada—Cloud volteo su cabeza viendo a Serah que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja con unas tasas, pudo ver el humo saliendo de estas, pero no era realmente algo de su interés.

Serah puso la bandeja encima de la misma mesa centra que se encontraba en la sala, la peli rosa menor vio como su hermana caminaba tranquilamente hacia su dirección mientras tomaba la tasa, después de aquella acción se puso al lado de Cloud mientras que le dedicaba una mirada amenazante.

—ninguna palabra a nadie más de esto—Lightning vio como Cloud se encogía de hombros mientras asentía con la cabeza, pero con cansancio. Ella suavizo su mirada mientras se volvía a sentar en el mismo lugar. Para la peli rosa toda esa situación le parecía irreal, para completar aquello en vez de la incomodidad sintió que esto era algo cotidiano, no esperaba aquella sensación.

Suspiro mientras que daba un sorbo a la bebida que Serah había traído, sintió el sabor amargo del café negro y la calidez de este, le relajo aquella situación.

—Que mierda más pesada—la voz de Snow hizo que los presentes miraran en dirección del rubio, él cual se encontraba estirando o mejor dicho intentando sacar la espada del rubio la cual se había hundido en el suelo. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en el rostro de Lightning, ella camino con tranquilidad mientras apartaba a Snow y levantaba la espada con una mano, solo fue unos segundos, pero de igual manera la levanto para colocarla en la misma posición en que Cloud había dejado originalmente.

Snow capto el mensaje de Lightning, el cual decía "Soy más fuerte que tú" aquello hizo que Snow se moleste, pero no del todo, puesto que noto el brazo tembloroso de la peli rosa mayor cuando levanto la espada, pero era un hecho de que ella si pudo levantar aquel pedazo de acero a diferencia de Snow. A lo cual él cambio de ver a Lightning a ver a Cloud con una mirada algo desconcertada, él había visto a ese sujeto caminar tranquilamente con las seis espadas en su espada y luego cargarla con tranquilidad una vez que las unió todas. Tenía que darle su punto, realmente él soldado rubio no mostraba físicamente la fuerza absurda que tenia.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Cloud comento algo de que ya no podía permanecer en el lugar por debido a su trabajo, Serah vio al rubio como este mostraba una cara más afilada por el hecho de volver, no sabía si se debía al hecho de que no quería volver o por él lugar donde tenía que volver.

Cuando abandono pudo ver como este observaba a Lightning y se despedía con una pequeña sonrisa, no solo aquello, sino que para la sorpresa de Serah la sonrisa fue correspondida por parte de su hermana.

—me sorprende lo cercanos que se volvieron en tan poco tiempo—comento Serah observando a su hermana, Serah tenía aun mirada incrédula, y la sorpresa solo se agravó al momento de ver como su hermana le sonreía de manera tranquila y se daba la vuelta.

—se podría decir, es buen apersona si lo conoces bien, aun no sé porque decidió lo que ser "Cloud" pero por la conversación que tuve ayer con él creo que entiendo más a o menos su forma de pensar—La respuesta de Lightning fue tranquila mucho más de lo que hubiera adivinado.

—Aun sigo sin comprender como con esos brazos es así de fuerte…siento envidia, quisiera un poco de lo que usaron con él, seria imparable—el comentario de Snow fue seguido por su risa, pero comprendió que no fue la mejor idea de todas su comentario debido a la mirada muerta que le dedico la peli rosa.

Más Lightning no menciono nada, solo salió la habitación para subir las escaleras, ella aun estaba cansada, por lo cual quería descansar un poco más, el trabajar como ella lo llamaría "niñera" no fue divertido, cuando estaba a los alrededor de la construcción del reactor, noto como algunos guardias de Shinra, no dejaban casi en ningún momento, a pesar que fuera de manera discreta, de apuntarla con sus armas.

Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación se abrió la puerta y la cerro casi de inmediato, solo para lanzarse a la cama, esta vez quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba encima, quizá hubiera descansando y dormido bien, pero aun así se despertó más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado.

Al momento en que se acostó, agarro la almohada y la abrazo, cerró los ojos, y para su molestia no dejaba de pensar en él rubio, realmente no esperaba aquella reacción de parte de ella misma por todo lo sucedido, ella siempre estuvo alrededor de personas con buena apariencia, pero para su pena, o eran idiotas o simplemente no le llamaban la atención, y aquel rubio roto había captado su atención en poco tiempo.

Abrazo con más fuerza la almohada, Lightning sabía que esta no era su manera de pensar algo nublaba su vista de todo aquello…nublaba…Cloud…

Frunció el seño al momento de relacionar aquello, indirectamente se molesto con él rubio, ella no tenía mucho que contar sobre su vida, quizá sus aventuras y demás, pero esos podrían ser aderezos a su historia de vida, pero aquel rubio la intrigaba. Recordando la conversación que tuvo con él en la madrugada, solo se generaron más incógnitas en su mente.

Relajo su semblante al momento de recordar la forma en que él rubio se iba rompiendo conforme iba contando lo que le había sucedido, si bien le dolía la cabeza por causa del alcohol debía agradecer también aquello porque pudo entablar un conversación con él rubio. Ella no sabía que pensaba Cloud, pero a ella realmente le llamaba la atención.

Dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran en ello se acomodo en la cama mientras abrazaba la almohada, indirectamente concentrándose en él rubio, quizá sea el hecho de la intriga o del interés o porque nunca estuvo tan cerca de un hombre, pero aquel rubio lleno los pensamientos de la peli rosa al momento en que se caía en él sueño que había deseado.

Todo aquello era nuevo o no le disgustaba.

* * *

Cloud estaba algo como decirlo, relajado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los miembros de Shinra, él rubio si bien llevaba una cara inexpresiva, su mirada demostraba una suavidad que no era normal.

Al cabo de unos minutos de llegar al lugar donde serían la oficina donde se tendría que tratar con lo que Rufus hubiese querido, noto como dos miembros salían del lugar, noto que eran soldados de segunda clase debido a su uniforme, él rubio se quedo quieto observándolos ¿Ellos tenían permitido el acceso? Era la pregunta que se formulo en la mente del rubio mientras que dudo unos segundos en ingresar en la habitación, su paranoia ante las posibles situaciones había vuelto a lo cual endureció su mirada.

Cuando procedió a ingresar en la sala, noto él escritorio lleno de papeles como lo dejo, la ventana que mostraba el interior del lugar estaba igual, no había nada que estuviera fuera de lo normal, tampoco habían marcas de ningún tipo en el lugar.

El sonido de su celular hizo que se sobres saltara por unos segundos mientras que tomo la empuñadura de una de sus espadas. Lentamente soltó el la empuñadura para luego llevar su mano a su bolsillo para ver quién era la persona que llamaba. Al momento de ver de quien se trataba cerró aquel artefacto y se dirigió al escritorio. El no necesitaba más molestias de las que tenia actualmente.

Cuando se sentó y vio uno de los documentos noto como este tenía un parte impresa en color rosa. Sin saberlo dio una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar a la peli rosa, ella lo había llamado roto, tenía razón en aquello, pero de igual manera.

Ella mostro interés en aquel juguete roto.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, que realmente me tomo su tiempo hacerlo, ya tengo una idea de que rumbo va a tomar esto pero es complicado ver cada pro y contra de lo que hago.**

 **A lo cual voy a mencionar que me preocupa él no saber si estoy llevando las personalidades de ambos como se debe, es realmente complicado, ambos son difíciles de tratar, por lo cual hace que sea difícil y a la vez fácil interpretar la forma en que llegarían a pensar ambos, ahora que lo pienso creo que esta era una situación razonable para poder hacer que entablen una conversación.**

 **Espero que esto sea de su agrado, realmente me esfuerzo en guiar esto, por lo cual me emociona el saber si está bien lo que hago o no, por ende si dicen que el capítulo no es como esperaban o si me pierdo en algo, llevare este capítulo a revisión y lo hare de nuevo.**

 **Por los errores que pueda llegar a tener pido disculpas, solo soy una carta.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Ayane Evans: Agradezco que te guste la historia de que estoy haciendo, y agradezco aun más él que te tomes tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario, eso es lo que motiva más a uno para poder seguir una historia, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agradado. Soy un fan de este Ship por lo cual es algo que tenía que hacer. Saludos :3**

 **Guest: Gracias por el saludo, espero que el capitulo te parezca bueno como él anterior.**

 **00epion: Muchas gracias por lo de las personalidades pero sigo pensando que no las estoy llevando como deseo, me gusta que sea lento el desarrollo del romance, pero creo que me excedí en algo con este capítulo o no sé, creo que está bien para mí, no se para ti, sobre los enemigos que podría debutar lo dejo a tu imaginación. Snow es Snow que se le puede hacer. Gracias y surte para ti también.**

* * *

 **Estaré esperando sus Review, como dije es lo que más motiva a uno a seguir una historia.**

 **Bueno, Esta carta de picas tiene que ir a otro juego por lo cual se despide.**

 **Rey de picas fuera**


End file.
